Sacrifice
by Kida Luna
Summary: En este mundo existen cuatro razas, una de ellas quiere desterrar a los humanos y hacerse de un gran poder. No soy un ángel ni un demonio, pero como emisario puedo decir, que el fin está cerca y lo estará. Ligero SxJ. Dedicado a Luna Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__En este mundo existen cuatro razas, una de ellas quiere desterrar a los humanos y hacerse de un gran poder. No soy un ángel ni un demonio, pero como emisario puedo decir, que el fin está cerca y lo estará. Ligero SxJ. Dedicado a Luna Shinigami._

Antes que nada –Kida hace una venia- os lamento de todo corazón y alma haberme desaparecido así como así.

Rex- Lo típico.

Ok, ¡dije que lo sentía! Verán, mi computadora fue borrada, ta, ta, todo al caño, lo perdí todo.

Rex- Pero, en vista de que no es la primera vez que le pasa…

La cosa ya no es tan grave, es cuestión de memoria -.-

Rex- Otra cosa, Luna quiso cambiar su nick a Kida, así que no se preocupen, no es plagio ni nada de eso ;)

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, la otra luna de Marte XDD Es Navidad y Año Nuevo, y estando con ánimos, decidí regalarte esto. Con el estreno de un personaje nuevo –ya sabes quién es, lo reconocerás-._

_A mi amiga y su adorable cuervo, marqueses de la espada y la sangre, ¡disfrutad!_

_Todos los libros hablan de un aspecto en común, hablan de las dos criaturas, de la concepción de los dos mundos en palabras propias de Herman Hesse -hablando filosóficamente, claro-, es gracioso ¿no? Todos hablan de dioses y demonios, o ángeles y mensajeros, todos. _

_El Libro de los Muertos menciona al Dios águila y a la serpiente, los Templarios y la Iglesia luchan entre sí, la Biblia nos alude a Dios y a su contraparte, el Diablo._

_Ah, esa manía de dividirlo todo en dos._

_Los demonios, o mensajeros, si lo piensas bien son sólo ángeles caídos. Como tú y yo, mi amigo o amiga, porque, tú también has pecado y entonces, ¿no serías también merecedor de ese título? Ah, sí, pero tú eres un ser humano._

_Y si lo piensas bien, de nuevo, el ser humano no es más que aquel que decide si fortalecer a un lado o al otro con su favor. Ósea, que ya hablaríamos de una tercer criatura, intermediaria. ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil si reflexionas sobre esto. Tu Dios y mi Dios son iguales, tú y yo, al fin y al cabo, somos un pedacito más de otros seres humanos. O algo así, porque tú eres un ser humano, jeje…_

_Pero dónde han quedado los ángeles y los demonios._

_Bien, a eso vamos._

-"¿Quieres cerrar el hocico?" –gruñó con ferocidad una voz ronca y grave.

-"Ah, pero vamos, ¡venía la mejor parte!"

-"Si los demonios te oyeran…"

-"Um, pero no lo hacen Seto."

-"Kaiba, KAIBA para ti."

-"Ah, rayos, Kaiba pues" –torció con un ademán de no darle importancia.

-"Hakala, cállate."

El aludido frunció el entrecejo, se pasó una mano por los sedosos cabellos oscuros, los cuales eran quizás igual de cortos que los del ojiazul y terminaban en un par de mechones a ambos lados de la cabeza, dándole un aspecto gracioso y tierno. Enfocó su vista al frente, hacia la ciudad que se veía vasta y pequeña ante sus ojos.

Se encontraban en el techo de uno de los edificios más grandes de toda Londres.

-"Pero me faltó hablarte de una cuarta especie más, otra 'intermediadora' por así decirlo, los enviados de Anubis, de la Muerte como se conoce actualmente…" –añadió con un suspiro.

Rex Hakala, tenía quizá unos centímetros menos de altura comparado con el CEO, de cabellos oscuros y ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con un misticismo enigmático. Su gabardina lóbrega contrastaba perfectamente con su esbelta figura y tez blanca.

Seto Kaiba, cabellos castaños y ojos azules, se jactaba de una misteriosa aura fría y profunda. Entre los más altos rangos de los suyos, era de los más jóvenes y capaces de su 'raza', con un porte elegante que acentuaba la exótica gabardina negra que llevaba encima.

Emisarios de la Muerte.

_Los emisarios de la Muerte no son lo que realmente las personas creen que son, en mi opinión, es la misma Muerte la que obliga a los, ¿cómo se llaman? Ah, sí, seres humanos, a hacer lo mejor de sus vidas._

_Por desgracia, los demonios y los emisarios no se llevan bien. Nosotros nos llevamos las almas y ellos las quieren para torturarlas, ¿me entiendo? Mmm… es algo así como un juguete entre dos niños caprichosos, jeje._

_Pero ahora, hay algo que ha alterado a todo este ciclo de vida. Por así decirlo…_

El lobezno de ojos verdes fijó sus ojos hacia el asfalto, como queriendo atravesarlo con la mirada…

_No es que unos seamos malos y otros buenos, porque no a todos nos conviene lo mismo. Pero… bueno, ustedes verán…_

-"_Puedes decirme sin prisa_…" –susurró el pelinegro.

**Can you tell me softly?**

" – " – "

-"¡¿Acaso estás loco?!" –resonó una voz con reproche.

-"No, no lo estoy, pero es hora de que el mundo se entere que los seres humanos no son los únicos con poder."

-"Revelarnos ya de por sí es una locura, ¡pero armar una guerra contra los ángeles y los emisarios! ¡Eso es suicidio!"

-"Antul, mírame, y mírame bien, hemos vivido demasiado tiempo sometidos. Que somos los ángeles caídos, los malos de la historia, las ovejas negras del rebaño, una vergüenza, ¿por qué? ¡Si ellos nos desterraron! –se tomó un momento para calmarse- Yo estoy al mando ahora, y créeme, no pienso soportar más estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada".

Fijó sus ópalos dorados como si fuesen un par de dagas hacia su acompañante. El ojiazul se quedó paralizado ante aquello. Realmente, Joseph Wheeler podía ser o tan estúpido o tan inteligente como para hacer algo así.

Antul Yohanes se pasó las manos por sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos y tirando unas cuantas plumas negras de su cabeza al suelo, debido al gesto de desesperación. Sabía que el anterior jefe había muerto, cazado por los ángeles o algo así, fue lo que escuchó, ¿pero dejar a su hijo con semejante estupidez en la cabeza a cargo? ¡Nooooo! Mira que la vida ya se le estaba haciendo tan bonita…

Hasta que vino alguien, le metió una cachetada y lo despertó a la realidad. Oh, sí, hermosa y cruda realidad.

_Los ángeles caídos, generalmente tienen los ojos rojos, empero, no es un rojo demoníaco como mucho pensaran. Es un rojo, no sé, especial, único y diferente en cada uno; sus alas son negras, porque han sido infectadas por el veneno. O al menos eso dicen los mitos urbanos._

_Los ángeles y los demonios no se llevan bien. Los ángeles tienen prohibido contacto con ellos, mas no los odian. Odiar los convertiría en ellos. Ah, qué complicado, ¿no?_

_Los ángeles caídos han sido reducidos a vivir en la Tierra, en la subtierra, como me gusta llamarla. Han sido, ¿cómo decirlo? Abandonados tal vez sería la palabra. Los ángeles puros deben destruir a los ángeles caídos, algo así como una misión divina. Oh, vaya, no me gustaría sentirme cazado._

-"_¿Cómo es que siempre sigues?_" –los ojos mieles miraban hacia arriba, chocando con la superficie de la tierra, preguntándose qué se sentiría caminar allí arriba.

**How you always haunt me?**

_Joseph Wheeler, es el jefe al mando de los ángeles caídos. De los emisarios no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien será, y bueno, ni mucho que me interese. _

_La cosa está en que, en esta guerra, todo puede pasar, y con todo, créanme, TODO, puede pasar. Como que hasta el mundo se puede destruir… aunque claro, viendo como está el mundo eso no es tan difícil; créanme, con un chasquido de dedos y ¡boom! Sin embargo, la cuestión aquí es: ¿Qué raza es la más fuerte? ¿Cuál sobrevivirá? ¿Cuál morirá o será sometida? ¿Debería de escribir un libro con esto? Mira que a los humanos como que les cala esto de ángeles y demonios, no sé qué tanto le verán de interesante…_

" – " – "

-"El anochecer se acerca, hay que dispersarnos. Yo vigilaré el ala norte y tu la sur".

-"Ah, claro. Se… -mirada asesina-… Kaiba, ¿qué hago si me topo con un demonio?"

-"Por ahora sólo debemos vigilar sus movimientos y aguardar, no confío en ellos."

_¡GRRUARRRR!_

_Un enorme rugido hizo eco en el centro de la ciudad y varias personas gritaron. Yo no les podría decir con certeza qué fue, pero sé que no fue nada lindo._

El castaño extendió su gabardina oscura como si fuesen un par de alas y se tiró al vacío, despareciendo en el acto. El oji-verde saltó a la cornisa y se transformó en un lobo negro de brillante pelaje, con sus esmeraldas brillantes, y se lanzó también.

" – " – "

Las callen londinenses eran frías y opacas, con el ulular tétrico del viento al pasar los árboles. En un callejón al centro de la ciudad, los demonios hacían banquete de un pequeño niño.

Hora de la caza.

-"Así que, ¿crees en los demonios?"

-"¿_Puedes ayudarme? Dame una mano…_" –se burló otro de ellos, el más alto y fuerte de los cuatro, estrellándolo contra la pared.

**Can you help me? Hold me.**

-"¡Te apuesto a que sin la lengua no podrá gritar!" –uno de ellos gritó emocionado.

_¡CHASK!_

-"Oye, mentiste, yo le corté la lengua y el chiquillo ese sigue hablando" –comentaba uno estrujando el órgano entre sus garras.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres tu lengua de regreso?"

El demonio que le preguntase le obligó a abrir la boca y meter de un bocado la lengua, destrozándole la garganta con sus garras al momento. Tres de ellos rieron, y el último se acercó y con una mueca de lástima fingida tomó la cara del niño entre sus manos.

-"Apuesto a que ahora sí crees en los demonios -hizo fuerza y con un movimiento brusco desgarró la mitad de la piel de la cara, revelando las venas palpitantes y la sangre que borboteaba-. Por supuesto que sí" –tomó la cabeza, jaló suavemente de ella y le dio vuelta.

Esta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

-"¿Cómo es que nunca habló?"

-"Era mudo, tú sabes, esos pobres mortales que se la pasan en las calles" –respondió el que le cortó la cabeza con naturalidad, sacudiéndose la sangre de las manos.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Antul? ¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarnos?"

-"Yo no soy como ustedes" –declaró seriamente.

-"Eres un demonio."

-"Ángel caído, y no me la paso perdiendo el tiempo en estupideces –sus pupilas azules se volvieron insensibles y distantes-. El amo Wheeler nos espera a la medianoche, que no se les olvide" –dicho esto dio una vuelta a su capa y en su lugar, un cuervo salió volando fuera del callejón.

De repente, el ave se detuvo de golpe, aleteando en el aire, escrutando fijamente la sombra al frente suyo.

"_Por desgracia, los demonios y los emisarios no se llevan bien…"_

El lucano levantó la pata derecha delantera y la posó suavemente sobre el asfalto, sin apartar los esmeraldas del cuervo. Las orejas altas y en alerta.

El cuervo también se quedó en posición de advertencia.

_Sin embargo, si surge un encuentro no deseado y las cosas pueden evitarse, es mejor fingir que no ha pasado nada. Un lobo siempre será un lobo, y un cuervo no dejará de ser un cuervo._

Sin más, el lucano se desvió a la derecha, trotando sobre el pavimento de la calle. El cuervo aleteó y se dirigió en dirección contraria, hacia el cielo.

" – " – "

-"Antul… –murmuró el oji-miel al sentir una turbación en su más fiel sirviente, viró el rostro y se encontró frente a frente con el enorme Big ben, el gran reloj de Inglaterra-. _Ahora ven hacia mí, despacio…_" –sus orbes centellearon y varios rugidos guturales se oyeron por toda Londres.

**Come to me now, slowly…**

_He oído que los mensajeros tienen poder sobre unas criaturas fuertes, poderosas y oscuras. No sé si sea cierto. Lo que sí sé es que los ángeles caídos no son del todo malos, no obstante, sucumbir ante estas fuerzas lo cambia todo._

_Alguien debe ser detenido. Así ha sido siempre en la historia. Tal vez por eso se crean las cadenas y las esposas, y los espacios oscuros y confinados, y las cajas de Pandora o las vendas sobre los ojos. Para retener._

_Pero… ¿retener qué?_

_**Continuará…**_

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos! Muchas gracias por leer :)

Kida Luna.

P.D. ¡Empieza la re-edición! Aviso que también continuaré esta historia en cuanto acabe de revisarla, y claro, ¡la terminaré igual! Saludos antigua Luna XD


	2. Souls Almas

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 1: Souls / Almas**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, porque los misterios un día os sean revelados y podamos ver a los ojos de las sombras sin temores ni dudas. Mientras tanto, continuad el camino marqueses, ¡continuad! _

_Oh, yo sé lo que dirán. "Es que le tememos a lo desconocido…" Eso es estúpido, si me lo preguntan. En esta ocasión, les hablaré un poco de la segunda raza._

_Los seres humanos._

-"Oye, Yugi, ¡mira esto!"

-"¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes ahí, Ryou?"

-"Un cachorro… parece que está herido."

_Los humanos, cómo lo dice su nombre, son seres con sentimientos. Claro que nosotros también los tenemos y… demonios, no te desvíes del tema… _

-"Deberías curarlo" –mencionó el más bajo asomándose a ver el pequeño canino de color ceniza, con unos redondos ojos aguamar.

_Sentimientos, sensaciones interiores, parte del alma, mentalidad de las personas, doctrina piadosa. Llámenlo como quieran. Esta raza debería aprender a no meterse en lo que no le importa, nunca se sabe cuándo lamentaremos algo._

Se encontraban afuera, frente a la Tienda Kame. El albino que sostenía entre sus brazos al animal comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mirando hacia algún punto perdido en la lejanía.

-"_Me acaricias con tal delicadeza_" –susurró el peliblanco, como en trance.

_**You caress me smoothly…**_

Un par de ojos parpadearon y enfocaron otra imagen. Ya no se reflejaban en sus orbes azulinas el par de chicos y el perro.

-"Maldita sea, con tantos camuflajes será más difícil hallarlos" –masculló el ojiazul, saltando hacia otro edificio.

-"Frente al Big Ben, a las tres de la mañana."

-"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" –gritó de golpe, dando media vuelta.

-"Tranquilo sacerdote, estoy de tu lado" –la sombra dio unos pasos, dejándose iluminar por la luz platinada de la luna.

Seto Kaiba reconoció a la persona al frente suyo y abandonó su posición de ataque. Levantó sus ojos lentamente y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sea que su interlocutor fuese a decirle.

-"Ellos han cambiado la hora."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Porque… -dio unos pasos hasta quedar sólo a centímetros del ojiazul, y prosiguió con mirada seria-… ellos se están dejando influenciar, y tú y yo sabemos que su hora es a las tres de la mañana."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –insistió.

-"¿Cómo crees tú?"

-"No estoy para tus estúpidos juegos, Bakura, te lo advierto."

El albino alzó las manos fingiendo pena, después, sus ojos se volvieron fríos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero apenas la hubo abierto la cerró. Tenía que elegir bien las siguientes palabras.

-"Los he oído hablar. Al parecer una parte de ellos se ha convertido… se nos está acabando el tiempo, Kaiba, se nos está acabando…"

" – " – "

_Con ellos, hablamos de los demonios. Existen tres subclasificaciones: Primero tenemos a los ángeles caídos o mensajeros, de los cuales ya hablé anteriormente, las criaturas abandonadas que cumplen fielmente su papel; después, les siguen los híbridos, son más fuertes que los primeros y tienen la habilidad de adaptar una forma animal (la misma cualidad que unos cuantos emisarios de la Muerte compartimos, como yo)._

_Finalmente, los demonios. Son todos aquellos ángeles negros o híbridos que se han entregado a la maldad absoluta en busca del poder. Por eso se dice que han sido convertidos, pues han perdido el verdadero sentido de su papel en este mundo._

_Y déjenme contarles algo muy curioso: Todas las razas se pueden camuflar en los seres humanos, porque nuestra apariencia es casi la misma, idéntica, por así decirlo._

_Nunca sabes con qué te toparás…_

_Punto menos para los humanos, punto más para nosotros._

" – " _Flash Back " – "_

-"Todos ustedes han vivido por eones aquí abajo, enterrados, olvidados, ¡pero ya no más! Prometo, por la memoria de mi padre, que recuperaré lo que era nuestro –clamaba el rubio frente a una gran multitud de criaturas-. ¡Que las demás razas se atrevan a hacernos frente! ¡LAS DESTROZAREMOS!" –exclamó con voz ronca mostrando sus garras al cortar el aire, en un ademán de guerra.

-"¡LARGA VIDA A LOS INFIERNOS!" –corearon todos, una y otra vez, con voces graves y rugidos furiosos.

-"¡NUESTRO DÍA HA LLEGADO! ¡JAJAJA!"

-"No, Joey… nuestro día está por terminar. Y lo peor es que nos llevarás a todos contigo… –murmuró el de las plumas negras-… _sosiega mis miedos y dame paz_…" –algo iba mal, y lo peor era que no sabía justamente en dónde.

**Calm my fears and sooth me****.**

" – " _Fin Flash Back " – "_

_Quizá debería contarles algo sobre los ángeles caídos, algo que pocos saben… pero no, ahora no. Se hablará de demonios cuando se tenga que hablar de ellos._

_¿Alguien sabe cómo los seres humanos han sobrevivido hasta ahora? ¿Con tantas razas más fuertes que ellos, quizá? Fácil._

_A un ser superior le gusta dominar a uno más débil. Para sentirse superior, ¿ven? Es todo apenas un jueguito de fuerzas, ¿o qué creían? _

_¿Qué no existimos? Sí, claro…_

" – " – "

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Es su hora, Kaiba, ¡su hora! Eres un hijo de la Muerte y tú más que nadie debería saber eso. ¡No hay que dejar que suceda! –su tono serpenteaba entre la exaltación y el susurro por el miedo a ser descubiertos, oscilando sus ojos hacía todos lados como si no estuvieran solos- No podemos permitir que despierte, no con tantas criaturas influenciadas, y el ritual está tan cerca de cumplirse…"

_La palabra es algo muy fuerte. Poderoso. Tal vez por eso los 'sabios', como suelen llamarlos ustedes los humanos, crearon los proverbios y refranes. Bien, pues adivinen qué: 'El Diablo habita en los detalles'._

-"Dile a los otros que se movilicen, no descansaremos hasta matarlos a todos" –ordenó secamente.

-"No obstante… ¿cómo vamos a distinguirlos? No es algo tan fácil, ¿sabes? Si matamos a los equivocados, a los ángeles caídos, estaremos perdidos. No habrá posibles treguas y nos superarán en número."

-"Escúchame de una vez y haz lo que digo, si nuestro Anubis así lo ha preescrito, debes saber qué hacer cuando se tenga que hacer."

El castaño se retiró de ahí, dejando al albino solo con sus pensamientos. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

-"_Pon tus manos alrededor mío_ –musitó, mirando el cielo oscuro-. Maldita la hora en que burlaron las defensas."

**Move your hands across me****…**

" – " – "

-"¡No, no, no! ¡Será el 40 o nada! ¡Me importa un demonio que Ilusiones Industriales este desarrollando su nuevo equipo! –respiró profundamente y se masajeó los párpados- Pegasus, ¿podemos arreglar esto en otro momento? Estoy harto…"

_La mayoría de las personas creen que conviviendo con otras todo será mucho mejor. Y en realidad, se refugian en la colectividad, en las tabernas. Se esconden en el pueblo porque no son capaces de luchar solos, porque le temen a lo desconocido._

_¿Cuántas personas han ido hacia la oscuridad, encontrado el fósforo y encendido su vela? Pocas… por eso ustedes son probablemente la raza más débil… inteligente e impresionante, sí, pero débil de alma._

_Y el alma es lo que perdura, porque ella no tiene muerte ni fin. Y eso, es lo primero que se le enseña a un emisario de la Muerte._

Colgó el móvil y se encaminó hacia el enorme ventanal de su oficina. Todo el mundo se veía pequeño y oscuro desde allí arriba, desde seis pisos arriba.

Duke Deblin era el orgulloso dueño de la compañía "Draco Deón". Y aún así, algo dentro suyo, su corazón tal vez, se retorcía en su interior. Esa noche era diferente, y tenía la horrible sensación de no querer saber el por qué.

De pronto parpadeó confundido y deseó estar equivocado. Una sombra había pasado a una gran velocidad, desde la terraza de su edificio hasta el techo del famoso Museo de Londres, enfrente de su corporación. La silueta anónima dio media vuelta y alzó el rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojiverde y mil ideas surcaron su mente.

Cada una más peor que la anterior.

_Ustedes mismos, criaturas, crean y destruyen sus propios dioses. Con tantas religiones, tantas doctrinas y procedimientos a realizar. Todo con un propósito: Un lugar en lo desconocido. No desaparecer en el tiempo y el espacio._

_Pero también han creado sus propios monstruos y les han dado poder de convicción. Ahora, sufran las consecuencias._

Duke Deblin, el orgulloso dueño de la compañía "Draco Deón", observó con espanto, a través del fino cristal, como la figura sacaba de su espalda dos enormes alas emplumadas que no había notado en un principio. La alerta vino cuando de las manos salieron especies de cuchillas. Entonces, pidió a los Dioses piedad y creyó en los ángeles.

Y en los demonios.

-"_Aleja las preocupaciones de mi alma_" –y dio media vuelta sin pensar.

**Take my worries from me****.**

_¡GRUUU__AAARRR!_

Era un chillido horrible y potente, tanto que los cristales se dispararon y acribillaron en el suelo. El dueño de la compañía cayó debido al impacto. Se apoyó en sus dos manos, con el cuerpo temblando y las piezas de vidrio resbalando por su costosa gabardina gris.

-"Tiempo de morir" –la figura dio un salto y cayó de pie justo en el marco de la ventana. Volteó hacia su presa.

Había huido.

-"Vamos, ¡contesta, contesta! –marcaba su móvil y hablaba frenéticamente, pero había interferencia. Hizo dos intentos más y pareció funcionar- ¡Seguridad! Alerta máxima, hubo una infiltración: necesito a todo el Departa… ¿hola? No, no… por favor… ¡agh! ¡MALDITA SEA!" –gritó tirando el celular al piso mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Nadie respondía.

_Se alimentan de animales y los animales de plantas. ¿Y quién se alimenta de los seres humanos? No están solos. No lo están. Y nunca en toda la historia, una raza ha dado a torcer su brazo por otra, aunque…_

_Esta vez es distinto. La Guerra ha empezado. Una figura desconocida ha activado el Programa y el protocolo de seguridad se está poniendo en movimiento. Si son inteligentes, sabrán que esto no es una coincidencia. Las coincidencias no existen._

_Alguien ha infiltrado la base. Que ese Alguien se apiade de ustedes, porque son el blanco más débil._

-"Están muertos -las botas aparecieron de una esquina, a ellas les siguió todo el cuerpo. En sus guantes negros sujetaba por los cabellos la cabeza de uno de los guardias de seguridad-. Y tú eres el próximo. Eres una pieza crucial en todo esto y no puedo dejar que vivas" –la cabeza hizo un ruido sordo y rodó a los pies de su víctima.

-"¡No! ¡Yo no sé de qué me hablas!" –miró sus ojos, eran fríos y despiadados, penetrantes y fijos… de un hermoso color miel.

-"¡Kjj!" –ensanchó las garras que sobresalían del guante y atacó.

" – " – "

Las pupilas de un oscuro profundo enfocaron al Museo de Londres. La cacería ya había comenzado. Entornó los ojos y movió su espesa cola blanca de un lado a otro, pensativo.

Podía ver su propia respiración.

'Así que lo has descubierto. Bien, veamos quién es más rápido' –fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

Abandonó su posición para pararse en sus cuatro patas y esta vez, enfocó el Draco Deón. Sabía que era cuestión de velocidad y destreza. Respiró profundamente y saltó al otro edificio.

No podía perder tiempo.

" – " – "

9:45 p.m., Londres, Inglaterra…

-"¿Ryou?"

El albino sonrió, se agachó y soltó al cachorro dejándolo en el pavimento. Viró hacia su acompañante y ambos se fueron caminando, hacia algún punto en la ciudad.

No había sangre.

No había cortes.

Ya no cojeaba.

El cachorro corrió y se perdió entre las callejuelas, con una velocidad sorprendente para su edad y una orientación casi innata. No estaba herido.

"_Aprender a no meterse en lo que no le importa, nunca se sabe cuándo lamentaremos algo"._

_Un demonio no cura. Un emisario es Muerte. Un humano no cura. Sólo quedaba una opción, una raza que podía jactarse de semejantes poderes._

_Ángeles._

_Queda muy poco tiempo. Los humanos están comenzando a ser cazados, uno por uno; sino abren los ojos, será demasiado tarde para ellos. _

_Y lo peor es que las piezas importantes en este juego aún no se han dado cuenta. El reloj sigue…_

_Tic tac._

"_Tiempo para morir."_

_**Continuará…**_

Bien, me gusta cómo va quedando, espero que a ustedes también.

Rex- Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta nuestro tiempo límite son 5 horas con 15 minutos.

Y el reloj sigue andando.

_Ff . net:_

**Kazu0: **-Luna se pone un gorrito- ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste cómo relato la historia –gruñido-. Sí, sí, sobre todo porque Rex la cuenta -gruñido de aceptación-. Ejem, no te preocupes mi computadora es dura de roer y bueno, la costumbre… ah, aquí esta la actualización ¡ojala la disfrutes! Nos vemos, ¡cuídate!

**Luna Shinigami:** ¿Gracias? Oh, no, loca, ¡es para ti! ¡Tu regalo! –así que si se atrasa le puedes reclamar…- ¡Cállate, Rex! Hey, Antul, espero que no te moleste que estés en mi fic, tu sabes que yo no soy como esa Luna –no, es peor…- ¡no pedí tu opinión! –gruñido-. ¿Doctor? Toma Nymphetamine XDD Felices fiestas igual, ¡recupérate pronto! Besos. Espero te vaya gustando tu regalo :)

**Forfirith-Greenleaf: **Gracias por lo de interesante, ¿verdad que estos temas son geniales? A mí me fascinan como no tienes idea. Aquí la actualización amiga, y sí, pobre niño, pero mira el lado bueno, divirtió a los demonios XDDD Cumplió con su destino. ¡Besos! Espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**Aguila Fanel: **¿No le entendiste? Bueno, espero que a este sí le entiendas. No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo, tú sigue leyendo. Gracias por el comentario, ¡nos vemos!

_Amor Yaoi:_

**Ania: **Qué bueno que igual te gustan estas historias, ¿verdad que son fascinantes? Y en poco verás al cachorro sacar las garras, brr… gracias por tu review, me caíste bien, pareces una persona muy alegre, ¡sigue así!

Bien, eso es todo.

Rex- Ya nos vamos, cuídense.

No hablen con demonios ni ángeles, ¿eh?

Rex- Los emisarios sí, son lindos XD

Como sea, ¡saludos y hasta pronto!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	3. Alive Vivo

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 2: Alive / Vivo**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer lo que no debes hacer, y poner en acción lo que nunca debiste maquinar. No importan los demás, importas tú. Hora de liberar al Asesino dentro de ti. ¡Liberadlo que está impaciente!_

-"Son cuatro pilares, necesita los cuatro pilares."

-"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Lo que quiero saber es cuáles son esos cuatro pilares!" –musitó exaltado.

-"La pregunta no es cuáles, sino quiénes –guardó silencio un momento-. Tranquilízate Mokuba, los hallaremos".

-"Lo sé Ryou, lo sé…"

_Muchas veces he oído a la gente hablar de ángeles de la guarda. Vaya, si me lo preguntan eso para mí sería discriminación, es decir, ¿por qué no un emisario de la guarda? ¿O qué tal un demonio? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

-"¿Has contactado con los Guardianes?"

-"No. No es por nada Mokuba, pero si alguien logró burlar la vigilancia de la Ambrosía, tal vez no haya necesidad de ponerse en contacto con ellos…"

_Ambrosía, término derivado del latín, 'alimento que otorga la inmortalidad', adaptado ahora a nuestros tiempos como 'inmortalidad'. Para los Antiguos humanos, leste concepto no era vida eterna como muchos creerán._

_Era muerte natural, sin que nadie más que la misma reclamara el alma. _

-"Te refieres a que… no… no puedes estar…"

-"El traidor debió ser alguien muy poderoso, capaz de hacer lo que sea para conseguir sus objetivos. Lo que sea…" –el albino cerró sus ojos, sabía que en la Ambrosía ya no se encontraba nadie. No lograba sentir ninguna presencia.

-"………"

-"Mokuba… sabes cuál era su promesa y el alto precio muy posible a pagar de ellos" –suspiró e intentó imaginar cómo habían llegado a todo eso.

-"_Yo sacrificaré_…" –murmuró al recordar.

**I will sacrifice…**

" – " – "

_Los Ángeles son seres que han alcanzado cierto grado de evolución y sabiduría. La gente suele pintarlos con alas… ¿saben que es lo más gracioso? Que los ángeles no tienen alas. Es tan sólo una extensión de su aura, su energía._

_Contenida en una bonita forma de alas que no son lo que su nombre dice._

-"¡DEÓN! ¡DRACO DEÓN!"

-"¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Hakala, habla claro!" –refunfuñaba el castaño.

-"Ah, demonios, Seto¿qué tienes aire en tu cabeza? ¡El dueño del Draco Deón es uno de los puntos principales y ya lo tienen localizado!" –comentó ofuscado el pelinegro.

-"Eso está a unas cuadras de aquí -el castaño se quedo inmóvil por unos momentos y luego fijó sus ojos en el emisario lobuno-. Escucha, deja tus idioteces y escucha, en la Avenida Square, cerca se encuentra la residencia Mutou…"

-"El segundo blanco –suspiró con pesadez-. Necesitamos al tercer descendiente directo del creador de la Ambrosía, Kaiba. Si lo encuentran antes, estaremos perdidos, todos."

-"Por eso irás a buscarlo, YO iré al Draco Deón."

El lucano miró fijamente al ojiazul, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Finalmente comprendió que Seto Kaiba sentía un peso más grande que el que él sentía en esos momentos.

-"_Yo sacrificaré_…" –dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección a la corporación con aquél extraño nombre.

**I will sacrifice…**

_La Ambrosía es una clase de fortaleza, y en su interior esconde algo muy parecido a la inmortalidad, un inmenso poder. Nadie más que los Guardianes y su creador saben qué es. Por desgracia, su Creador está muerto. _

_Creo que alguien se tomó la molestia de hacerlo callar para siempre._

"_Aquello" había sido robado y lo peor es que nadie tenía idea de quién había sido el responsable. Ahora, sus aliados se dedicarán a buscar a los tres descendientes directos para matarlos._

_Los descendientes nos darán las pautas para saber quiénes son los cuatro pilares. El ladrón ya nos lleva la delantera porque tiene la llave, y con la llave, no necesita a los sucesores del creador._

_Por eso intentará asesinarlos, para quitarnos al resto de las razas del camino._

_Ellos tienen la clave. Y si todos mueren… todo estará perdido. _

El pelinegro reflexionó unos segundos más y entendió un poco más la forma de pensar del CEO. _Todo_ era una palabra muy grande.

-"_Todo lo que tengo en la vida_…" –sabía porque lo hacía.

**All I have in life…**

" – " – "

-"Pensaría que el mundo está de cabeza sino supiera que así es -dijo irónicamente-. Primero me encuentro con un emisario y ahora contigo".

-"Oye, ¡qué insinúas Antul! ¡Sólo porque sea un emisario no quiere decir que vaya a hacerte algo luego de tantos años de amistad! Hieres mis sentimientos…"

-"¿Qué? No empieces Anecuze, yo no te odio" –le acotó al castaño, dándole una palmada en su espalda.

Anecuze Aélo sonrió ampliamente, desconcertando al cuervo.

-"Ah, por cierto, ¿adivina quién consiguió información importante acerca de lo que está planeando nuestro rubio bonito?"

-"No… desgraciado, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¡A mí nadie me ha querido decir nada!"

-"Digamos que me lo dijo un angelito…"

_Existen 9 clasificaciones de ángeles, normalmente denominados como coros. Los serafines son los más altos en jerarquía, trabajan con la energía del Amor y son llamados los músicos de Dios. Poseen 6 pares de alas, dos tapan la cara, dos el cuerpo y las otras dos últimas las utilizan para volar._

_Los querubines trabajan con la energía de la Sabiduría y son dirigidos por el Arcángel Gabriel. Protegen los lugares sagrados y sostienen la galaxia, los planetas, las estrellas y todos los cuerpos celestes._

-"Antul Yohanes, lo que voy a decirte no puede salir de aquí –la voz se tornó seria, y la seriedad en Aélo significaba que algo grave estaba pasando-. Entre nosotros, hay un traidor, amigo, un maldito demonio traidor…"

-"Y, ¿quién es?"

-"No lo sé, pero no presiento nada bueno. El jefe de los ángeles guerreros ha mandado a todo su ejército a la Tierra, y tú sabes lo que eso significa."

-"Todas las razas –tragó saliva- ¿han sido alertadas?"

-"Sólo los superiores, están tratando de cubrirlo todo. Esto se pondrá feo Antul, y más porque tú sabes quién dirige las tropas del Nirvana."

-"Mokuba… (1)"

" – " – "

-"Tú debes ser su aliado."

El demonio escrutó al ser enfrente suyo. La oreja derecha parecía doblada, quizás una pequeña fractura, la sangre en su frente se pegaba a su pelaje blanco y su costado no distaba mucho de la misma situación. Tenía rasguños en el lomo y la cola estaba algo rasgada, como si se la hubieran maltratado y arrancado un poco de pelaje.

Las ambarinas pupilas estudiaron con cuidado su estado. Una criatura herida y sin embargo, había algo más.

Duke Deblin observaba todo desde el suelo, boca arriba. La criatura estaba delante de él, protegiéndolo. Todo era extraño. Y no quería quedarse a averiguar qué era lo que ocurría.

-"¿Quiénes son?" –se atrevió a articular.

-"Es una pieza decisiva, así que quítate –alzó sus garras de forma amenazante y lanzó un chillido áspero-. Por mí padre… _¡para limpiar mi conciencia!_"

**To clear my conscience!**

Aún así, la criatura no retrocedió.

-"Joseph Wheeler, líder de los demonios, ¿no? –relamió un poco su hocico como si fuera algo normal en aquellas circunstancias- Sí, en efecto él es uno de sus blancos. Empero… él es mío."

_¡GRUARRRR!_

-"¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!" –rugió el rubio al sentirse embestido contra el suelo.

El líder de los demonios rápidamente se volteó y se levantó. Aguzó sus sentidos. No era un emisario, de eso estaba seguro. Mucho menos un ángel, y si fuera un demonio, lo habría reconocido.

Las pupilas negras se entornaron, corrió, con su cola dando giros y se abalanzó al demonio. Esta vez, Joey lo esquivó y sujetó del cuello.

-"¡Suéltame!"

_¡CHASK!_

-"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Los colmillos traspasaron el guante negro y un zarpazo por parte del rubio mandó a la criatura al suelo, esa fue la respuesta al ataque de aquel ser. Enseguida, apresó su garganta entre sus manos, contra el suelo.

-"¡Quién eres! No eres un ser cualquiera, ¡RESPONDE!"

-"Agh… podrás matarlos a todos, pero yo he visto su rostro… ¡yo sé quién es el traidor!"

-"¡HABLA!"

De repente, las manos comenzaron a calentarse, en segundos tuvo que soltar a su presa. Abrió los ojos de la impresión, rabió y dio un gruñido. Entonces, estudió más cuidadosamente a su oponente.

En un instante, sacó sus alas, mostrando garras y colmillos.

Su enemigo tenía la apariencia de un lobo blanco. Una rama de los demonios…

-"Un sobreviviente –sus iris se dilataron y entonces, comprendió lo que sucedía-. Eres uno de ellos… no, no, ¡se supone que tú debías estar muerto!"

-"Mi misión era sólo eso, y aunque esté ahora fuera de mi territorio, me corresponde a mí venir por lo que me ha robado tu contacto –jadeó con dificultad y continuó-. No importa cuánto me tomé y cuál sea el precio, ¡fui elegido entre los míos y cumpliré con mi parte! Y si tengo que hacerlo –sus ojos se rasgaron y su voz fue determinante-_ ¡__YO SACRIFICARÉ__!_"

**I will sacrifice!**

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Yo sé que coloqué al lindo de Moki, pero en realidad, quien dirige a los ángeles guerreros es el arcángel Miguel.

Rex- Bien, hay una pequeña explicación de los Ángeles que seguirá en otro capítulo. Y una introducción a la Ambrosía en el siguiente, pero eso todavía no nos concierne.

_Ff . net:_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Lo sé, estos temas son padres –mirada fea de Yami-, y más por eso del misterio, nunca sabes qué pasará –mirada aterrada de Yami-. Como tú dices es una cadenita alimenticia…

Yami- ¡DESGRACIADA LUNA!

Sí, hay posibilidades de que existan… y maten -gruñido de Kaiba-, sí, ya me di cuenta de que a Shinigami le gustan estas historias. Tiene muchos fics con cosas así de lo oculto.

Kaiba- Eso es herejía.

Eso es arte XDD Em… bueno, sí, niño pasado, niño asesinado. Como sea, gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡besos y cuídate mucho!

**Kyotosan: **Pues sí, aunque no tanto en ángeles y demonios, más bien los pienso como seres que han evolucionado o desarrollado ciertos aspectos, que no los hacen ya humanos.

Kaiba- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? Luna me prometió MI espacio.

Agh, ¡yo nunca prometí nada! Y sí, "no estoy segura de lo que dices, pero daría mi vida por tu derecho a decirlo."

Me alegra que te guste el comienzo y cómo va la historia, ojala te guste este capítulo. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Luna Shinigami: **Lo sé, pronto conquistaremos Júpiter, yo lo sé T-T Qué bueno por Antul, porque es importante para el fic, ya lo verás.

Yami- Antul, huye mientras puedas…

Kaiba- Yami, ¡deja de espantar a MIS empleados!

Rex- ¡NO SOY TU EMPLEADO!

Bueno, aquí tienes tu actualización, y tienes que esforzarte en ese trabajo XDD Ya lo tengo casi todo planeado, a ver si me adivinas quién es el traidor.

Kaiba- Kida, este es mi espacio, deja de andar contestando esas estupideces.

¡No es tu espacio! En fin, ¡ya me despido! Cuídate mucho, ¡besos! De la Luna de Marte, próximamente luna de Júpiter XDD

_Amor Yaoi:_

**Remi: **Ah, me alegra que te guste.

Kaiba- ¿A quién le hablas? Esa niña ya se fue…

¡Rex!

Rex- No me mires a mí, es tu protagonista ¬¬

Bien… ¿el objetivo? Bueno, desde ya me interesaba tratar con un tema así, pero hacerlo diferente. No sólo ángeles y demonios, y que tenga una trama interesante y misteriosa.

Rex- Si te fijas bien, todo gira sobre una traición :)

¡Muchas gracias por tu leer!

**Ania: **Hey, volviste.

Kaiba- A quién…

¬¬ No necesito que me digas esas cosas… ¿verdad que sí? A mí también me gustan este tipo de historias, te hace pensar qué onda con todos.

Rex- A Luna lo que le encanta es voltear los puntos de vista.

Pues no me gusta quedarme con lo que me dicen, me gusta voltearlo y ver qué se siente pensar diferente. Me alegra que disfrutes esas cosas, son lindas y hay que vivirlas.

Yami- Esta niña es muy positiva, como no está en mi pellejo…

Kaiba- Yami, ¡arruinaste mi piso! ¡VETE A LA CALLE!

Es bueno que pienses así, después de todo, hay todo un mundo allá fuera. Gracias por tu review, ¡saludos! Ojala te guste la actualización :)

Yami- ¡LUNA! ¡KAIBA ME MALTRATA LOS ZAPATOS!

**Yakumo: **¡Yaki-chan! Gracias por el comentario, es que esos temas me fascinan -

Kaiba- Pareces diabólica…

¿No tenías que quitarle los zapatos a Yami?

Kaiba- Cierto… Luna…

¿Qué?

Kaiba- Dame tus zapatos, ensucias MI piso.

Come pan… sí, mira Kurama, Antul y Joey son demonios; Kaiba y Rex son emisarios, lo que pasa aquí es que lo que está en cursiva lo relata Rex, es su punto de vista, él va contando la historia. Por cierto, ¿de qué color son los ojos de Ane?

Rex- ¿Ves? Yo importo Kaiba ¬¬

Kaiba- No tiras pulgas, ¿cierto?

Rex- …

Creo que lo de Ryou te queda claro aquí. Bakura es un emisario. Em, yo me refería a color ceniza, esa cosa grisácea… ¿pronto? ¡SORPRESA! XDD Besos a ti tb Yaki.

Rex- ¡Más personajes! Luna ya te puso, ¿ves? ¡Aquí sales!

Kaiba- ¡Yo no voy a pagarle!

En realidad, ni siquiera me pagas a mí. Ya te puse como emisario y hasta eres amigo de Antul. ¡Serás quien pase la información!

Rex- Es que… Luna ya me había dicho que saldría pero yo creí que se le había olvidado.

Brincos diera…

Rex- Así que ahora me enganchó.

Ahora estoy viendo lo de su pareja…

Rex- ¬¬

¡No me mires así! Em, besos a los tres y gracias por el escribir, ¡se cuidan!

Rex- Gracias a todos por sus opiniones.

Kaiba- Yo debería manejar esto, ustedes son unos incompetentes.

Yami- ¡BASTA! ¡ME LARGO! ¡Me niego a ser insultado por ti!

Kaiba- ¿Y tú qué?

Rex- ¡Qué ray…! ¡Yo he estado aquí desde siempre!

Kaiba- Demonios, cuando descubra quién dejó entrar basura a MI espacio, lo despediré.

Rex- Kida, mátalo.

¡Gracias por su atención prestada! :)

Kaiba- ¿SIGUES AQUÍ? ¡SEGURIDAD!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	4. Creature Criatura

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 3: Creature / Criatura**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A__** Luna Shinigami**__, todo mundo crea sus propios monstruos, pero te apuesto a que tu criatura interior –sea ángel, demonio o lo que tú quieras que sea- es la mejor y única en su especie. Y así como ese es tu monstruo interior, te aseguro que hay más de uno, con más de mil formas, colores y tamaños. ¡Qué magníficas criaturas! _

-"Yami Mutou."

-"¿Quién anda ahí?" –el tricolor volteó hacia atrás, no obstante, en la calle no se veía a nadie.

Sacudió la cabeza y masajeó sus sienes. Estaba muy cansado y su departamento estaba a unas dos calles, así que dio media vuelta.

-"Vendrás conmigo."

-"¡¿Qué demo…! ¡De dónde saliste! –retrocedió con espanto, la sombra le miró directo a los ojos- ¿Qué quieres?"

-"Vendrás conmigo" –repitió sobriamente.

-"Oh, no lo creo. No te conozco y será mejor que te quites, estorbas" –metió sus manos en su chaqueta negra y pasó de largo.

-"Claro, yo intentando salvarte el pellejo y así me tratas –la sombra lanzó un par de risas al aire, llamando la atención del otro-. Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, o vienes o mueres."

-"Preferiría…"

-"¡ÉL ES MÍO!"

-"Oh, ¡demonios! Chico, ¡al suelo!" –se tiró sobre el oji-lila y las balas pasaron volando sobre ellos, chocando contra la pared.

-"_¡Yo sacrificaré!_" –fue la cavernosa voz del atacante.

**I will sacrifice!**

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

-"Bueno, ¿recuerdas la parte en donde te dije que si venías o morías? Esta es la otra parte en donde te das cuenta que yo tenía toda la razón" –tomó una pistola de entre su gabardina y apuntó a su enemigo.

Se levantó e inmediatamente comenzó a disparar.

-"¡NO TE LO LLEVARÁS, EMISARIO!" -rugió con fuerza la sombra desconocida, dio un salto y adoptó la forma de una pantera.

-"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!"

_¡GRUARRRR!_

-"¡CORRE!"

_¡GRUARRRR!_

-"¡TE TENGO!"

-"¡Maldita sea!" –el golpe lo llevó contra el suelo, desvió por un segundo su vista hacia su pistola, para enseguida virar hacia la pantera que tenía encima.

Los rasguños en el brazo comenzaban a arderle y no podía sostenerle por siempre del cuello. Rex Hakala estaba siendo atacado por su enemigo natural, un demonio del tipo híbrido.

_¡GRUARRRR! ¡GRUARRRR!_

Juntó las rodillas y dio una patada en el estómago al felino que se quitó con un chillido. La pantera gruñó y él intentó disparar. Un sonido hueco fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

No había municiones.

"_Y si todos mueren… todo estará perdido." _

"_Todo lo que tengo en la vida__…"_

**All I have in life…**

_¡Crack!_

El amatistas observó al instante la piedra que había hecho pedazos bajo sus pies. Asustado, alzó la vista a tiempo para ver al enorme gato lóbrego abalanzarse contra él.

_¡GRUUUAAAARRR! _

-"Mutou ¿qué rayos esperas? ¡CORRE!" –gritó después de derribar al enorme felino al suelo para tomar su apariencia lupina.

La pantera se paró en unos segundos y sacudió su pelaje. Enfocó esos penetrantes ojos pardos en el lobo negro. Colocó una pata al frente y mostró los colmillos, chillando sólo como las panteras podían hacerlo.

-"Maldito emisario…"

-"Púdrete."

_¡GRUUUUUAAAARRR! _

_¡GRUARRRR!_

_**¡BANG!**_

_¡AUUUUUWWW!_

La sangre chapoteó las paredes y las pupilas verdes se agrandaron.

Arriba del edificio, un segundo demonio apuntaba con una pistola. Esta vez la luz roja se reflejaba en la cabeza del lucano.

-"Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos un lindo lobito aquí… lástima que no haya tiempo para jugar" –mencionó mirando de reojo al segundo blanco.

-"¡NO! ¡HUYE DE AQUÍ MUTOU, NO PODEMOS PERDERTE!"

_¡GRUARRRR!_

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

_¡AUUUUUWWW!_

-"_¡Sacrificio, sacrificio!_"

**Sacrifice, sacrifice!**

" – " – "

_¡AUUUUUWWW!_

-"No, no –el albino se detuvo en la terraza de una tienda de antigüedades y giró en dirección al oeste, hacia Time Square, la ubicación del segundo blanco ya había sido dada y sabía lo que eso significaba-. Estúpido lobo…"

Gruñó por lo bajo y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo de mensajeros que comandaba.

-"El segundo blanco ha sido interceptado, nos desviaremos hacia la Avenida Time Square. Ahora, preparen sus armas" –ordenó.

_Los Ángeles tal vez no cooperarían con los emisarios, era lo más probable. A nadie le gusta admitir que necesita de alguien. Y los ángeles eran seres puros._

_No aprobarían tal unión con criaturas como nosotros, aunque fuésemos la raza más cercana a no ser tan rechazada por ellos. Después de todo, somos los transportadores del alma._

" – " – "

_¡AUUWWW!_

El canino fue aventado contra la pared. Se incorporó y se levantó en dos patas, atacando de mordidas a su oponente mientras este daba zarpazos.

El rubio le dio un empujón y caminó hacia atrás. De repente, el níveo saltó hacia a él, estirando todo su cuerpo para intentar alcanzarlo; las patas delanteras rozaron la camisa negra debajo de la gabardina. El demonio alzó una de sus garras, pero una de sus botas resbaló con la sangre en el suelo.

Sintió un leve dolor en la espalda al chocar contra una especie de madera, seguido de un fuerte golpe en la misma debido al peso del cánido. La lámpara cayó del escritorio y el cable del teléfono se rompió.

Y allí, sosteniendo a la criatura por ambos lados de su cabeza, con los colmillos chasqueando el aire, se hundió en los ojivales ópalos negros de la bestia.

Las irises ambarinas se tornaron aún más oscuras y finas, como si fuesen un par de delgadas agujas negras.

Y entonces, las imágenes empezaron a surcar por su mente. Tan vívidas e intensas.

_Y que la verdad, te sea revelada…_

"_¡__UN INTRUSO! ¡LA ALARMA SE HA ACTIVADO, UN INTRUSO!"_

"_¡__Activen las defensas! ¡Sellen todo!" –había personas con trajes de color blanco corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando, tecleando, tomando armas. _

_Todo parecía un caos._

"_¿Demián, qué está pasando? ¡Quién puede haber hecho esto!"_

"_¡Los están matando uno por uno!"_

"_El Guardián de los ángeles, está muerto, ¡MUERTO! ¡Un Guardián está muerto!"_

"_Son los mejores entre los mejores y los están matando como conejillos de indias, ¡el ladrón es muy fuerte! ¡Hay que huir!"_

"_¡No está, no está! ¡Alguien ha activado el programa!"_

"_¡INICIEN PROTOCOLOS DE SEGURIDAD! ¡INFORMEN A LAS RAZAS Y ACTIVEN EL SISTEMA!"_

"_¡__Deténganlo! ¡No debe llegar a la cámara principal!"_

"_Talión… ha sido activado…"_

"_El Creador está… muerto…"_

"_¡¿TÚ?! ¡TRAIDOR!"_

"_¡Larga vida a los Infiernos, JAJAJAJAJA!"_

"_¡INICIEN PROTOCOLOS DE SEGURIDAD! ¡INFORMEN A LAS RAZAS Y ACTIVEN EL SISTEMA!"_

"¡_Resiste, resiste!"_

"_El Creador está… muerto…"_

"_¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡AYUUUUDA! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR!"_

"_Talión… ha sido activado…"_

_**¡CRRRAAASSSSHHH!**_

La figura traspasó el vidrio de la gigantesca ventana, provocando una lluvia de cristales. Se quedó unos instantes quieto, dando la apariencia de estar muerto. Alzó los hombros y el cuello. Metió ambas manos en su gabardina y las volvió a sacar, revelando una pistola en cada mano, fabricadas de bronce con bordes dorados.

Los zafiros buscaron a su enemigo, exponiendo un brillo de autosuficiencia y superioridad.

El líder de los demonios abrió los ojos violentamente y salió del trance, el lobo le miraba fijamente y jadeaba con dificultad.

_¡GRUARRRR!_

Abrió sus fauces de nuevo. El demonio se preparó a defenderse.

Un clic resonó en todo el lugar y ambos voltearon hacia el extraño. Sin dudar, se hicieron a un lado antes de que el disparo llegase a hacerles daño; el lupus volvió a tomar su lugar delante del dueño del Draco Deón, gruñendo, con los perlados blancos entintados delicadamente con sangre.

Joey Wheeler se colocó en pie y le dio la espalda al lobo blanco.

"_Por desgracia, los demonios y los emisarios no se llevan bien…"_

Podía detectarlo. Su aroma y su presencia lo delataban, y en esos momentos, sus ansías de atacar eran más por el emisario de ojos azules que segundos antes le hubiese disparado, que por la criatura detrás suyo.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Era más importante eliminar al cánido porque podía causarle demasiados problemas.

Pero instinto era instinto y este era muy imperante. Ambas razas eran enemigos naturales y se requería de mucho autocontrol para evitar una pelea entre las dos que no acabara en la muerte.

Y autocontrol, era justo lo que ahora no tenía el líder demoníaco.

-"Un demonio…" –el ojiazul le apuntó directo al corazón y sonrío con burla.

Seto Kaiba, era implacable con sus adversarios.

_**Continuará…**_

_Amor Yaoi:_

**I-chan: **Bueno, yo ya te había respondido pero de todos modos, por si no supiste :) Yo no me refería a los querubines sino a los ángeles guerreros, probablemente te confundiste con la explicación de los serafines y querubines. De todos modos trataré de hacerlo más claro, ¿vale? Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

**Fleir: **Bueno, te apuntaré en la lista de matar a Seto XD Pues no sé si Kaiba vaya a protegerlo, a como quedó ahora. Kaiba, ya tienes competencia.

Kaiba- ¿Competencia? Quisieras niña, a mí nadie me gana.

Muchas gracias por tu leer, ¡saludos!

El 4 de junio fue mi cumpleaños, ¡digan, felicidades Luna!

Rex- Ni te lo mereces.

Saludos y besos a todos, ¡se cuidan! Espero que estén disfrutando de la lectura :)

Kida Luna & Rex.


	5. Roadblock Barricada

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 4: Roadblock / Barricada**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, porque los más grandes derrumbes siempre dejan más que suficientes cimientos para volver a empezar, tan sólo hay que saber verlos y construir de nuevo, aprendiendo de los viejos errores._

_El Creador, el superior directo de todas las razas. Su posición siempre había sido neutra, ni con uno ni contra uno; pero hoy tampoco nos toca hablar de él, así que mejor continuemos con las clasificaciones de los ángeles tal y como les había prometido._

_Los Tronos, el tercer grupo de ángeles son dirigidos directamente por Dios y trabajan la energía del Poder. Ellos representan al ser humano, representan sus dos polaridades, el Yin y el Yang. Son capaces de tomar distintas formas, como la de la silla de su Dios._

-"¡DISPAREN!" –fue el grito de Bakura.

-"¡NO SE LO LLEVARÁN!" –rugió el demonio, refiriéndose al tricolor, apuntando su arma hacia el emisario lupino.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! **_

-"¡HAKALA!"

_¡GRUUUAAARRR! _

La pantera lanzó un chillido mientras el ojiverde rehuía las balas, esquivando todas menos una que le costó estrellarse contra el suelo. El felino gruñó y aprovechó el momento para saltarle encima.

De pronto, todos los sonidos se colapsaron. El lucano dejó de atacar a la pantera que tenía encima de sí y volteó a mirar a todos lados: Bakura gritando, los suyos disparando hacia el demonio armado, la pantera atacando, el segundo blanco en el suelo defendiéndose de las balas…

Entonces, uno de ellos, sin saber quién, arrojó al aire un objeto.

Era pequeño. Chocó contra el suelo y rebotó un poco, los dos círculos blancos que tenía -uno en frente y otro detrás- comenzaron a parpadear. La bases de arriba y debajo de la esfera se separaron y un gas empezó a emanar de su interior inundando todo el lugar.

Luego se activó un clic.

_Dominaciones. Son nuestro siguiente grupo de ángeles, a ellos los gobierna el Arcángel Rafael. Trabajan con el rayo verde y son los sanadores de cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Claro que todos suelen llamarlos: Los enjoyados o médicos del cielo._

_Sus ropajes son blancos o verdes con piedras preciosas y poseen unas alas color de tiza._

_Sí, dominan la enfermedad y sin embargo, no curan a cualquiera. Cuando un ser es perfecto se considera una aberración juntarse con lo imperfecto, por eso todos estamos en guerra. Cada quien cree que su clan es él más fuerte…_

…_cuando probablemente ninguno sobreviva…_

-"¡HAKALA, EL SEGUNDO BLANCO!" –gritó el albino consternado.

Y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, una chispa apenas y apareció en el aire, para seguirle en cuestión de segundos una enorme explosión.

-"¡CORRAAAAAAAN!"

Pero el aullido del lobo negro se vio opacado ante lo inevitable…

_**¡BOOOOOM!**_

" – " – "

-"¿Qué?" –la explosión fue de tal magnitud que sacudió a todo el Draco Deón, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por sus visitantes. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y Wheeler estaba seguro de eso.

-"Dios, ¡qué fue eso! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!" –se atrevió a articular el primer descendiente y dueño del imponente edificio.

-"¡SILENCIO!"

_El Draco Deón es una de las arquitecturas más hermosas y complejas. En la parte superior del edificio se encuentra un dragón de piedra descansando acostado en sus cuatro patas. _

_Draco del latín, Dragón en español._

_Su larga cola envuelve más de la mitad frontal del inmueble y su hocico abierto luce sus feroces colmillos en un rugido silencioso. Sus ojos son dos grandes piedras negras de ónix que embelesan a cualquiera. _

-"Es de mí quién te deberías preocupar" –siseó el castaño.

-"_¿Puedes ocuparte tú solo de mí?_" -el rubio sonrió con hipocresía y cerró y abrió ambos puños, moviendo sus garras.

**Can you fill me solely?**

_¡GRAAAARRR!_

-"¡Fallaste! –dijo el ojiazul al esquivar un puñetazo directo a su cara, para después sostenerle el brazo y aventarlo de frente contra la pared- Típico de los demonios…"

-"¡Yo no hablaría tan rápido!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

El rubio se dio la vuelta dando un zarpazo a su contrincante, quien hizo sus manos hacia atrás para detener el impulso del ataque. El castaño se pasó el dorso de la mano por su labio y miró con atención su propia sangre.

-"Ah, tan descuidados, típico de los mensajeros" –rió el oji-miel.

-"Hn, vas a lamentar eso" –contestó elevando su capa.

-"¡IMPOSIBLE!"

-"¡JAJAJAJA!"

Las risas resonaban por todo el lugar pero el emisario no se veía por ningún lado. Desesperado, el demonio comenzó a atacar todo cuanto estaba a su paso, entonces, oyó un aleteo detrás suyo.

Dio media vuelta y encontró, sobre el escritorio dañado, una hermosa águila de un color que danzaba entre el café y el rojo, con un par de ojos azules. El ave graznó y se abalanzó en su contra con las garras de sus patas en alto.

-"¡Eso sí que no!" –dio un arañazo fallido y sacó sus alas negras.

De un impulso se elevó en el aire.

_¡GRAAAAAARRR!_

Sujetó un ala y enterró sus garras en ella, sin embargo, el águila dio un chirrido tan fuerte que lo destanteó e hizo caer al suelo, tapándose los oídos. Se incorporó, extendiendo sus alas negras para luego unirlas, gritó unas cuantas cosas al ave y en un momento, un millón de plumas negras salieron disparadas en dirección suya.

El ave aleteó y volvió a su apariencia humana, cubriéndose con la gabardina.

_Oh, sí, y no nos olvidemos de las Virtudes, trabajan con la energía de la Sabiduría. Se caracterizan por ser pequeñas y muchas, ellas son las hacedoras de milagros._

_Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo para no cumplirlos ahora que más se necesitan. Aunque dudo mucho que con un milagro baste; de seguro en el Cielo han de estar alborotados por lo que sucede en la Tierra._

_No lo dudo. _

_¿Tan hondamente y por completo?_

**Deeper still and wholly?**

-"Agh, ¡maldito demonio!" –se quejó con molestia.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! **_

-"¡Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo!" –vociferó el ojimiel con la voz velada por sus disparos.

Las balas reventaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance. El castaño volvió a sacar sus armas, sosteniendo una pistola en cada mano mientras corría hacia los lados, tratando de esquivar las balas que el rubio le lanzase.

_**¡BANG!**_

Hasta que al fin ambos quedaron frente a frente y el ojiazul acertó un disparo, haciendo caer al otro.

-"¡El blanco es mío!"

Joey Wheeler comenzó a reír como poseso a pesar de estar sangrando un poco. Se retiró la munición del hombro izquierdo como si nada, y casi al instante, la carne se regeneró cubriendo la herida. Sacudió su gabardina y observó al otro.

Seto Kaiba levantó su pistola, apuntándole sin ningún titubeo. No obstante, el rubio alzó su brazo, señalando.

-"Allí está tu blanco" –y volvió a reír.

Confundido por sus palabras, el emisario viró el rostro y su mueca de confusión fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa.

-"¡¿Dónde?! Pero… -entonces, cayó en cuenta de su error y apretó fuertemente su pistola-… tú… ¡tú sabías!" –se fue contra el líder demoníaco y lo sujetó del cuello de la gabardina, contra la pared.

-"Hmp, no, no sabía, pero al menos alguien aprovechó la distracción –sonrió con burla-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te enojas por qué perdiste a tu salvación por tu incompetencia?"

-"¡Ese maldito lobo!"

" – " – "

_Poderes y Potestades, esos amigos míos, son los ángeles guerreros y se los representa con armaduras. De ellos depende el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, su líder es Mokuba. (1)_

_De aquí nos desprendemos nosotros, los emisarios. Aunque allá nos conocen como los Ángeles del Nacimiento y de la Muerte. Sin embargo, somos dos razas distintas, pero como alguna vez lo mencioné, los más cercanos a los ángeles._

_La diferencia está en que yo tengo más contacto con las otras razas y más albedrío. Cielos, ángeles, ángeles… no te desvíes del tema…_

-"Bakura… Bakura…"

_Con tu comprensión..._

**With your understanding...**

El susodicho abrió los ojos pesadamente, intentando enfocar su vista borrosa. La luz de la luna llena le pegaba en el rostro y lo primero que pudo vislumbrar fue la cara algo sucia y herida de su compañero.

-"¿Qué pasó?" –se sentó en el asfalto y se tomó la cabeza mientras daba un gemido de dolor.

-"La explosión –rió levemente-, parece ser que uno de tus hombres lanzó una de esas bombas especiales."

-"¡El blanco!" –exclamó de pronto, exaltado.

-"Tranquilo, Mutou está desmayado ahora, pero…" -su mirada se desvió hacia unos metros lejos, donde dos cuerpos yacían sin movimiento alguno.

El albino le siguió con la mirada y observó cómo la pantera tomaba la forma de un hombre desgarbado y pelinegro, a su lado estaba el otro demonio que le había disparado a su compañero lupino. El viento sopló suavemente y los cuerpos desaparecieron volviéndose un puñado de cenizas.

-"Eres un descuidado –regañó al lucano mientras se colocaba de pie-. Mírate nada más, cojeando de una pata y con una herida de bala, y aún así sacas la lengua…"

-"Bueno, admito que me sorprendió la bala de plata –comentó viendo el objeto tirado en el piso-. Apenas la pude sacar, pero estaré bien."

_Recuerdo que en aquel momento me sorprendió el hecho de que los demonios contaran con eso, es decir, a los emisarios no les harían un grave daño porque sería el equivalente a una bala normal._

_Pero yo era parte lobo, esas cosas eran peligrosas para mí y me temo que no fueron creadas especialmente con mi nombre, de seguro había más lucanos. Aún así, ¿eran tantos como para tomar esas medidas?_

_¿O es que acaso se preparaban para recibir a un oponente muy poderoso?_

El graznido de varios cuervos se escuchó a lo lejos y una enorme bandada de ellos inundó el cielo en dirección al este. Ambos emisarios se incorporaron y voltearon hacia el cielo. Yami Mutou se apoyó sobre sus codos con la cabeza acribillándole, imaginando que todo lo anterior había sido un mal sueño.

Pero los malos sueños se acababan y este seguía muy vivo.

A lo lejos, sobre el gigantesco Big Ben, Mokuba Kaiba se encontraba de pie con la mirada fija y suspicaz, sus blancas alas extendidas, apenas revolviéndose ante la brisa del aire nocturno.

Unas cuantas plumas níveas se desprendieron y el reloj dio tres campanadas: _11:00 p.m._

-"Se ha descubierto al tercer blanco –susurró pasmado el albino-. Hakala, llévate a Mutou lejos de aquí, yo me ocuparé de Mokuba."

El lobezno se acercó sin hacer tanta presión en su pata derecha delantera, miró al pelirrojo con sus grandes e inquietos ojos verdes y le dio un cabezazo tierno en la espalda.

-"Bueno, si ahora si no quieres morir, debes seguirme y cooperar."

El tricolor asintió levemente al murmullo amable y se colocó en pie, caminando detrás de los cojeos del lupino oscuro. Bakura les observó perderse en una vuelta de aquel callejón protegido por las sombras; suspiró con alivio y endureció su mirada.

Si Mokuba estaba aquí, también todo su ejército estaría con él.

Eso no era bueno, ellos no dudarían en matar por la "justa" causa.

_El arcángel Uriel dirige al octavo coro, los Principados. Son los grandes ángeles que rigen los reinos elementales y los guardianes de los grandes grupos como lo son los países, las ciudades e inclusive las manzanas. Son ejecutores del dar y son asignados para suministrar lo que se pueda necesitar._

_Aunque yo nunca he visto a uno de estos ángeles al lado de un ser humano, es extraño localizarlos ya que no suelen manifestarse mucho en el mundo material._

_Y por último… damas y señores, tenemos al fin a los arcángeles… _

" – " – "

-"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?" –habló al fin.

-"Es una larga historia, pero empezaré por decirte que esos eran demonios y te querían a ti –explicó tranquilamente-. Te necesitamos…"

-"¿Por qué yo?" –susurró.

-"Porque tú tienes la misma sangre del Creador, eres uno de sus descendientes y si tú mueres, moriremos todos."

_¿Y tus brazos alrededor mío?_

**And your arms around me?**

Los ojos amatistas temblaron y su curiosidad aumentó. El tiempo parecía esfumarse rápidamente y él tan sólo se preguntaba quiénes eran los otros descendientes de los que aquel lobo extraño le hablaba.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle mientras ambos seguían caminando en aquel estrecho callejón, hasta llegar a una parte donde el espacio se hacia más grande y otros caminos se divisaban. Fue entonces cuando pisadas apresuradas se dejaron oír del sendero a la derecha.

Alguien se estaba acercando a toda velocidad…

_**Continuará…**_

(1) Bueno, ya lo había mencionado, pero por si las moscas, es el arcángel Miguel el que dirige los Poderes y Potestades (ángeles guerreros), pero para mi historia yo usaré a Mokuba en su lugar.

_Ff . net:_

**Clumsykitty: **No llegaste y esperaba que me revisaras este capítulo. A ver si ahora sí te doy otra sorpresa también, y no, Rex no me muerde -gruñido-, ¡shh! ¡No le des alas! Gracias por el leer y nos vemos, te cuidas mucho. ¡SHU! Woof XD

_Amor Yaoi:_

**Fleir: **Pues respeto tu punto de vista de la humanidad y concuerdo contigo en algunas cosas. En fin, el cachorro pues más que nada lo que quiere es limpiar el nombre de los ángeles negros, y respecto a esos argumentos supongo que le servirán de apoyo a Joey. No es un secreto amiga que Kaiba se fusile en su empresa, tanta cafeína afecta a uno. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y he aquí la actualización, ¡saludos!

Agradezco a todos por su atención prestada, cualquier duda o crítica siempre es bienvenida :)

Rex- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Kida Luna & Rex.


	6. Intentions Intenciones

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 5: Intentions / Intenciones**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, porque los más grandes derrumbes siempre dejan más que suficientes cimientos para volver a empezar, tan sólo hay que saber verlos y construir de nuevo, aprendiendo de los viejos errores._

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle mientras ambos seguían caminando en aquel estrecho callejón, hasta llegar a una parte donde el espacio se hacia más grande y otros caminos se divisaban. Fue entonces cuando pisadas apresuradas se dejaron oír del sendero a la derecha.

Alguien se estaba acercando a toda velocidad…

_Una especie de temor y emoción embargó mi ser, y con algo de titubeo me acerqué unos pasos olfateando el aire. No veía nada, pero olía sangre. Sangre mezclada con una poderosa esencia que…_

-"¡AHHH!"

_**¡PLOP!**_

Un choque desprevenido y Rex Hakala cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor por su pata herida. Se levantó apretando sus dientes y se apresuró a buscar aquella sombra que lo había interceptado, la cual se ponía de pie al igual que él.

Alzó sus dos orejas puntiagudas y siguió con sus ojos los movimientos del otro.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¡Duke!"

-"Hey… ¡Yami!" –gritó sorprendido al reconocerlo.

-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!" –gruñó el emisario.

Aquel ser caminó de frente y lo pasó de largo, pero cuando Rex enojado se volteó a gritarle que se detuviera y le mirara, la criatura se quedó quieta. Su imagen era idéntica a la del lucano negro, excepto porque su pelaje era blanco y su tamaño más grande.

Sus ópalos eran negros con contornos profundamente oscuros. De patas anchas, rostro frío y unas garras y dientes hechos para la guerra en la que siempre había estado sirviendo.

-"Tú tienes al primer blanco, ¿eres amigo o enemigo?"

-"Trabajo solo, así que si no te importa…"

-"¡Rayos! Es que SÍ ME IMPORTA, ¡a todos nos importa! –ladró exasperado y caminó hacia él, colocándose enfrente suyo y bloqueándole el paso- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?"

-"Hn –bufó con burla-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tu pobre olfato no sabe distinguir?"

El silencio se mantuvo durante varios segundos, no obstante, las miradas chocaban, agresivas y tercas. Uno necesitaba quitar al otro de enfrente y el otro necesitaba respuestas.

-"No me provoques, que por si no te has dado cuenta no estoy para juegos…" –siseó enojado.

_¿Puedes ayudarme? Dame una mano…_

**Can you help me? ****Hold me...**

_Y entonces, el muy arrogante me miró por encima. Y odié tanto su presencia que sentí mis colmillos crujir bajo mi boca y quise lanzarme contra él, ¡quién demonios se creía! Se merecía una paliza para ver que soy mucho mejor y que puedo superarlo fácilmente._

_Pero el otro humano me impidió cualquier inicio de pelea al interrumpirnos._

-"Esperen, ahh –se rascó la cabeza-, estoy tan confundido como Yami, ¿no podríamos ir a algún lugar, de preferencia seguro, para poder aclararlo todo?"

-"No necesito…"

-"¿Disculpen? –el pelirrojo alzó la mano, cortando las palabras del lucano blanco- Yo apoyo esa idea" –rió nervioso.

_Para finalizar nuestra cátedra acerca de las criaturas celestiales, diré que los Arcángeles son los superiores de estos. Ellos__ se encargan de anunciar noticias de gran importancia a los hombres._

_Los ángeles, en sí, que no cuentan con ninguno de los rangos ya mencionados, son los que protegen a cada ser humano en particular, según el deseo de su Dios._

_No les agradan los demonios pero sí que cuidan de ustedes los humano__s, ¿qué cosa tan bizarra, cierto? Perdón si los ofendí pero, admitámoslo, tengo la razón._

-"De acuerdo –respondió finalmente Hakala-, tu prioridad también son los blancos, ¿no es así? En ese caso, lo mejor será trabajar juntos."

_Su esencia, es muy fuerte. ¿Qué eres? Era la duda que aún no podía contestar…_

" – " – "

-"¡Lo sabías!"

Los ojos azules le miraron fieramente mientras un gruñido amenazador salía de su garganta. Seto Kaiba estaba muy enfadado._ Demasiado._

-"Tus asuntos no son mi problema, emisario."

El rubio caminó lentamente hasta pasar a su lado, donde se detuvo, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-"No te metas en mi camino, no sabes con quién estás tratando."

Lo pasó de largo y saltó a través del ventanal que el ojiazul había roto en un principio. La advertencia quedó situada en el aire, pero al castaño no me importó en lo más mínimo.

Maldijo.

Sus garras se apretaron contra sus manos en frustración hasta que un poderoso temblor sacudió el edificio del Draco Deón.

Rápidamente sus ojos se enfocaron hacia la ciudad velada por las sombras, distinguiendo la figura de una infraestructura a lo lejos caerse a pedazos mientras una gigantesca nube de polvo se alzaba.

Y vio ángeles.

Un pequeño batallón de ellos sobrevolando la ciudad.

-"Mokuba…"

_Susúrrame suavemente…_

_**Whisper to me softly…**_

" – " – "

-"¡No los dejen atacar! ¡Deténganlos!"

-"¡Mokuba, debemos colaborar, demonios!"

-"¡Nunca!"

_La terquedad en momentos así podía provocar los errores más grandes. Nosotros, como emisarios, no teníamos realmente ningún odio en particular hacia nadie._

_Excepto, quizás, la casi natural rivalidad que sentíamos en contra de los demonios, quienes se empeñaban en desafiarnos._

_Pero los ángeles, ahh, los ángeles tan puros como para mezclarse con otros. ¿Y qué somos el resto para ellos, entonces?_

-"¡Mokuba!"

Bakura fue azotado contra el suelo abruptamente mientras el pelinegro lo sostenía del cuello de su ropa oscura, apuntando su espada hacia su pecho. Sus alas blancas dobladas y sus ojos grises serenos y fríos.

Entonces, hubo un grito desgarrador.

-"¡No!"

Las pupilas marrones del emisario se dilataron al igual que las del arcángel, al vislumbrar una figura monstruosa acercarse y enterrar sus grotescas garras en el cuerpo de quien era el tercer blanco.

Los ángeles se alborotaron y el equipo que venía junto con el peliblanco rápidamente sacó sus ballestas.

-"¡DISPAREN!"

Las flechas se clavaron en la espalda de la criatura quien lanzó un gruñido espantoso. El demonio cayó al suelo, el corazón humano sangrando entre sus patas.

El híbrido recuperó su apariencia normal antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Los demonios sisearon y se dispersaron sin perder tiempo. El cuerpo del tercer elegido cayó inerte.

_Muerto._

_Pon tus manos alrededor mío..._

**Move your hands across me…**

Como la última esperanza que mataba el destino de las tres razas restantes…

" – " – "

_En este mundo somos cuatro las razas que convivimos. Primero están los ángeles, después los humanos, le seguimos entonces nosotros, los emisarios. Y por último, en el estrato más bajo, por así decirlo, tenemos a los demonios._

_Pero adivinen qué. _

_Todos nosotros, estamos a punto de desaparecer. Cuando los ángeles negros reúnan los cuatro pilares que necesitan e invoquen el poder supremo, todo habrá terminado._

_Ya no tenemos ninguna pista, sólo dos piezas incompletas._

_Y lo peor, aún está por venir..._

-"Comprendo –exhaló el aire retenido, tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas-. Ellos quieren asesinarnos para que nadie pueda interponérseles."

El lobo blanco cedió su posición en la ventana de aquella vieja fábrica abandonada para acercarse a los otros tres. La lluvia empezó a caer débilmente mientras el frío despertaba con lentitud.

-"¿Quién eres?"

Las pupilas esmeraldas del emisario le contemplaron con seriedad. El lupino se sentó a un lado suyo y enfrente de los dos humanos; bajó la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, analizando lo que diría a continuación.

Finalmente, sus orbes negros se alzaron, admirando la rústica fogata que habían logrado encender en aquel húmedo lugar.

-"He venido a recuperar lo que ha sido robado. Yo vengo de la Ambrosía –hizo una larga pausa-, y soy el único sobreviviente que queda."

_Aleja las preocupaciones de mi alma…_

**Take my worries from me****...**

-"¡¿Qué?! –se levantó de golpe- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!"

-"Es la verdad."

-"Disculpen, no los voy siguiendo, ¿qué es la Ambrosía?"

El lobo negro sacudió la cabeza fuertemente antes de retomar su asiento, mirando las caras confundidas de Deblin y Mutou. Suspiró con desesperación.

-"Es el hogar del Creador, la persona más poderosa, es como el Dios de todos nuestros Dioses –intentó explicar-. Es el lugar más seguro del mundo, la idea de que alguien haya penetrado sus defensas es…"

-"Absurdo –completó el otro-. Pero así fue. Y lo peor es que el intruso se encuentra libre, y en este preciso momento, se está moviendo para destruirnos."

_La localización de aquella fortaleza era secreta. Ni siquiera el líder de mi raza la conocía. Se habían oído infinidad de historias sobre ese lugar, pero nunca nadie que haya conocido había estado allí realmente._

_Sólo las criaturas que eran elegidas cuidadosamente podían pisar ese territorio sagrado._

-"¿Qué fue lo que robó?" –se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-"La primera esencia. La sangre del último dragón que alguna vez existió, la raza primigenia de este mundo."

-"Y cuando complete el ritual, tendrá su poder…"

El lobo blanco asintió ante las palabras del emisario. Pocos sabían el tesoro que se hallaba allí encerrado y el peligro del que era capaz de desatar.

Pronto sería medianoche. Ya sólo quedaban tres horas ante lo inevitable.

" – " – "

Su visión se volvió borrosa y su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Su cuerpo entero se volvió pesado.

-"¡Bakura!"

El tintineo de la espada del arcángel cayendo contra el suelo se dejó escuchar, acompañado por el sonido de varios disparos. Innumerables cantidades de plumas blancas llovieron del cielo.

Quiso decir algo pero su cerebro ya no podía coordinar las palabras. De repente, cayó de rodillas.

_Yo sacrificaré._

_**I will sacrifice.**_

Una silueta se colocó enfrente suyo, las garras estrujando el aire y la sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus facciones. Los brillos de las armas de plata y cobre de los demonios apenas y fueron distinguidos por su confusa mirada; los cuerpos inertes de ángeles cubriendo el asfalto por todos lados.

Entonces, al levantar el rostro, esos dos ojos mieles le miraron con sorna.

Y antes de desmayarse, Bakura pudo reconocer al líder de los demonios: _Joey Wheeler._

_**Continuará…**_

Quedó algo corto pero al fin ya está la actualización. Puede que tarde un poco pero en verdad pretendo terminar esta historia; gracias a las personitas que siguen leyendo esto :)

Espero que a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, pueda mantener un buen ritmo en el desarrollo.

Sin más que decir, saludos y que pasen un buen día.

Kida Luna.


	7. Flaw Defecto

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 6: Flaw / Defecto**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A__** Luna Shinigami**__, todo mundo crea sus propios monstruos, pero te apuesto a que tu criatura interior –sea ángel, demonio o lo que tú quieras que sea- es la mejor y única en su especie. Y así como ese es tu monstruo interior, te aseguro que hay más de uno, con más de mil formas, colores y tamaños. ¡Qué magníficas criaturas! _

-"Tenemos que regresar a la Ambrosía. A lo que aún queda de ella…"

_Miré a mi homólogo con confusión y perplejidad. ¿Realmente había algo a lo que volver? _

-"Necesitamos hallar al tercer bla…"

-"Se ha ido –los párpados blancos se cerraron en una expresión seria-. Ha muerto, ya no puedo sentir su presencia."

-"¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando, ¡lo necesitamos! ¡No podemos perderlo!"

-"Los demonios lo han asesinado. Lo mejor será –se puso de pie- que nos apresuremos antes de que también vengan por ellos."

_Deblin y Mutou nos observaron con incertidumbre, mas yo tan sólo asentí a sus palabras; así fue como los tres empezamos a seguirlo debajo de la lluvia que caía alrededor de toda Ciudad Domino._

_El traidor había obtenido la primera esencia. La primera forma de vida que había llenado este planeta, la raza primigenia, habían sido los dragones._

_Poderosos, portentosos y envueltos en sabiduría. _

_Cuando el último de ellos murió, cuenta una vieja leyenda, que vertió su sangre en un pequeño frasco, el cual se convirtió en el elixir prohibido. Contenía toda su esencia y poder. La única prueba de su existencia._

_Y ahora, alguien la había robado…_

-"Draco Deón."

-"¿Eh?" –el dueño de la empresa parpadeó al notar que estaban justo enfrente de su propiedad.

-"Significa –y en este punto, el lobo blanco cambió a una apariencia humana-: _El Deber del Dragón_."

Una mano blanca se alzó entre las sombras de la noche, señalando la estatua en forma dragonesca que yacía en la cima del edificio empresarial.

Los cabellos azules oscuro desmarañados, el gabán finamente azabache rasgado y hecho jirones por aquí y por allá, y un atuendo plateado debajo de este mismo. La piel cortada y la sangre seca resplandeciendo entre sus brazos y piernas.

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

_Ingresamos al lugar, y a pesar de lo alto que estaba y de las heridas que este misterioso personaje portaba consigo, no hacía más que cojear de vez en cuando, y de manera muy disimulada. _

_No podría decirles qué es aún, porque jamás en mi vida había detectado un olor así. Es familiar, pero tan distinto a la vez de todas las razas que existen._

_Y sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que él es nuestra última esperanza, si es que aún hay una…_

-"Hakala."

-"¡Kaiba! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Los ojos azules le observaron con cansancio antes de posarse en una de las sombras que aparecían detrás suyo. Una en particular, le despertó una profunda ira.

-"¡Tú!"

El peliazul se irguió para atrás, dispuesto a defenderse cuando el lobo negro se transformó para interceptar al castaño, quien no paraba de retorcerse, en un intento por sacar su pistola.

-"¡Para, Kaiba, para!" –lo sujetó de los hombros.

-"¡Me arrebató al…!"

-"¡Está aquí! ¡Deblin está aquí!" –le empujó con fuerza hacia atrás.

El CEO se quedó quieto por unos cuantos segundos, repasando con la mirada a cada uno de los allí presentes. Abrió la boca para decir algo…

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

-"¡Hay que irnos, rápido!" –gritó el extraño.

_Un millón de sombras pasaron rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, rodeándonos y disparando balas por doquier. El único sobreviviente de la Ambrosía se acercó hacia la estatua y moviendo sus manos en una mímica incomprensible justo enfrente de sus fauces, el ónix que tenía por ojos el dragón destelló en un solo segundo._

_Las mandíbulas se separaron con el sonido de la piedra al ser forzada. Lo escuché llamarnos. Pensé en mi compañero, quien nos estaba cubriendo, grité su nombre._

-"¡Vete, Hakala, VETE!"

_Alguien jaló de mi mano y lo siguiente fue que una luz blanca me cegó por completo. Lo último que recuerdo es haber dejado a Seto Kaiba del otro lado._

_Luchando. Solo._

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida..._

_**All I have in life…**_

" – " – "

Las balas rozaron su rostro y desgarraron sus ropajes oscuros. Gruñidos feroces y gritos descomunales ensordecieron por completo sus oídos mientras se deslizaba con velocidad hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Esquivando.

Atacando.

_Peleando._

Reveló sus dos pistolas color bronce y bordeadas de oro, y disparó una y otra vez. Algunos cuerpos cayeron en el pavimento y desaparecieron.

_**¡GRUAR!**_

_**¡SLAP!**_

La pesada pata de un oso lo arrojó de frente contra el suelo mojado. Se apoyó sobre sus manos sin perder tiempo para levantarse cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en la vista de la ciudad al frente suyo.

Entonces, Seto Kaiba lo vio.

La imagen de una criatura extendiendo sus dos gigantescas alas negras, sosteniendo a un Bakura inconsciente entre sus brazos. Y le seguía, muy de cerca, otra más, elevándose en el cielo y cargando un ángel consigo…

-"¡MOKUBA!"

" – " – "

_El lugar era inmenso y pintado pulcramente de blanco. Instalaciones de gran tecnología componían todas las secciones. Personas caminaban de un lado a otro, ataviadas en batas blancas, algunos, con cascos protectores._

_De repente, todo comenzó…_

_Primero hubo silencio. Después, un grito mudo mientras el más poderoso de todos los ángeles caía al suelo y moría desangrándose._

_La figura enfrente suyo alzó sus garras, relamiendo la sangre roja de su víctima. Y con sus últimas fuerzas, el ser celestial lanzó un chillido ensordecedor que retumbó por todos los pasillos de la gigantesca fortaleza._

_Para limpiar mi conciencia…_

_**To clear my conscience…**_

_Una luz roja se encendió al instante y una sirena cantó una incesante melodía._

"_¡__UN INTRUSO! ¡LA ALARMA SE HA ACTIVADO, UN INTRUSO!"_

"_¡__Activen las defensas! ¡Sellen todo!" –había personas con trajes de color blanco corriendo de un lado para otro, gritando, tecleando, tomando armas. _

_Todo parecía un caos._

_La sombra se alejó con prisa de allí y se perdió entre los pasillos. Pasos desesperados inundaban todo el lugar. En una de tantas vueltas, un enorme halcón negro extendió sus alas y clavó sus garras en sus piernas._

_Un alarido de dolor abandonó su garganta mientras sus manos se cerraban alrededor del cuello del ave. El halcón gritó. El contorno de su cuerpo emplumado brilló fuertemente antes de adoptar la forma de un hombre moreno y robusto, de cabellos negros y ojos de plata._

_El intruso le vio sacar una ballesta. _

_El emisario más poderoso de todos, se hallaba frente a él._

-"¿En dónde estamos? ¿Esta es la Ambrosía?" –preguntó Mutou.

-"Lo que ven –respondió quien antes había vivido allí-, son sus ruinas. Este bosque a nuestro alrededor era la primera defensa, aquí vivían una determinada cantidad de criaturas que vigilaban el perímetro."

Los dos humanos y el emisario, en su forma normal, voltearon a ver el bosque seco y destruido que les rodeaba. Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí antes que ellos.

-"Adentro de la Ambrosía –comenzó a explicar-, aparte del equipo de personas que controlaban el lugar y del Creador, existía una presencia que representaba a cada raza. Los 4 más fuertes, y éramos llamados… los Guardianes."

-"¿Ellos –tragó saliva, están muertos?"

-"Fueron asesinados –sus ojos negros se toparon con los rojos del segundo blanco-. Nuestra misión era proteger el tesoro, sin importar el costo de ello."

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

_Las luces empezaron a fallar y hubo un tremendo estruendo. Para cuando un pequeño grupo de personas llegó al flanco este del lugar, plumas negras cubrían el pasillo mientras el cuerpo inerte de un ave negra colgaba de un par de cables rotos del techo._

_Meciéndose de un lado a otro, formando un charco de sangre debajo suyo._

"_¡Los están matando uno por uno!"_

"_El Guardián de los ángeles, está muerto, ¡MUERTO! ¡Un Guardián está muerto!"_

_Las pupilas negras del lobo blanco se abrieron en espanto, ignorando los gritos de todo el personal que operaba allí, alarmados ante el hallazgo de una segunda muerte. Una mujer de blanco se agachó a un lado suyo y le tomó del hocico, obligándolo a verla._

"_¿Demián, qué está pasando? ¡Quién puede haber hecho esto!"_

"_Yo… no lo sé, ¡no lo sé!"_

_Su voz se empapó en desesperación y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Finalmente, algo hizo clic en su mente: El ladrón estaba avanzando directo hacia…_

"_¡__Deténganlo! ¡No debe llegar a la cámara principal!"_

_Salió corriendo de allí, camino a la sala de controles. Cada pasillo nuevo al que entraba se encontraba manchado de sangre, con cadáveres en el piso o tenía las paredes y/o cristales rotos. _

"_Son los mejores entre los mejores y los están matando como conejillos de indias, ¡el ladrón es muy fuerte! ¡Hay que huir!"_

"_¡INICIEN PROTOCOLOS DE SEGURIDAD! ¡INFORMEN A LAS RAZAS Y ACTIVEN EL SISTEMA!"_

_Las órdenes le llegaban de todos lados en medio de un desorden infernal donde la angustia se respiraba en sus más altos niveles de concentración. Sus patas blancas chocando contra los mosaicos al tiempo que su olfato no percibía más que el olor metálico de la sangre._

"_¡Demián!"_

-"En aquel entonces, al entrar de golpe a través de esas puertas y llegar hasta aquí –su vista se dirigió hacia el panel de control viejo-, la Guardiana de la segunda raza, los humanos, hizo todo lo posible por salvarnos."

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

"_¡No está, no está! ¡Alguien ha activado el programa!"_

_**¡GRUAR!**_

"_¡Intenta hacer algo, lo que sea! ¡No dejes que escape!"_

_El lucano corrió y traspasó un segundo par de puertas, recorrió un largo pasillo y a la postre, se halló dentro de la habitación del individuo más importante en todo el mundo._

_Una silueta no muy alta le miró con desprecio, relamiéndose los labios. Y sonrió._

"_El Creador está… muerto…"_

_Empujó la silla y el cuerpo de un anciano se precipitó contra el piso, sus orbes violetas congeladas en el tiempo. Salomón había perdido su último aliento de vida._

"_¡¿TÚ?! ¡TRAIDOR!"_

"_¡Larga vida a los Infiernos, JAJAJAJAJA!"_

-"¿Salomón? ¿Te refieres a Salomón Mutou? –el peliazul asintió- Yami…"

-"Sí, Duke, era pariente mío."

El de las pupilas negras se acercó hacia la larga tabla de botones y palancas rotos, acariciando con sus dedos la superficie cubierta de polvo, tratando de encontrar algo que les fuera de utilidad.

-"Sólo tenemos dos descendientes del Creador, aún no sé si se pueda lograr…"

_Sus palabras me pesaron mucho. Le vi dar un suspiro, reuniendo los ánimos para seguir contándonos qué era lo que había pasado allí exactamente, en el lugar legendario que ahora parecía un sitio abandonado._

_Igual que lo que sucedería con nuestro mundo, en cuanto la hora llegase._

" – " – "

-"Señor Wheeler, aquí están."

La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio se amplió al ver cómo ersan arrojados enfrente suyo el arcángel y el emisario, ambos inconscientes.

-"Buen trabajo, Noah. Sólo quedan dos más, y será el fin."

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida._

_**All I ha**__**ve in life.**_

Antul Yohanes no dijo nada. Tan sólo se preguntó a sí mismo si lo que hacían era lo correcto.

En lo más profundo de su ser, deseó que toda aquella rebelión fuera en nombre de su libertad. No del poder. Pero en cuanto vio la mueca impresa en maldad de Noah Kaiba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Algo no estaba bien.

Y quisiera o no, estaba a punto de averiguarlo…

_**Continuará…**_

Uff, otro capítulo. Aquí vamos avanzando, espero que la historia no los vaya decepcionando.

Muchas gracias a quienes estén leyendo. Saludos :)

Kida Luna.


	8. Ignition Ignición

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 7: Ignition / Ignición**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, de vez en cuando es bueno hacer lo que no debes hacer, y poner en acción lo que nunca debiste maquinar. No importan los demás, importas tú. Hora de liberar al Asesino dentro de ti. ¡Liberadlo que está impaciente!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un relámpago alumbró el lugar, alejando la oscuridad por escasos segundos. Entonces, mientras sus ojos negros se cerraban en pesar, terminó de contar la última parte de una historia que había tomado sitio en aquella fortaleza a pedazos en la que ahora se encontraban.

-"Me sentí traicionado –murmuró con decepción-, al ver que el sujeto que nos había engañado a todos, pertenecía a mi propia raza."

_Sus ropas estaban en muy mal estado al igual que su condición, pero aún así le miró con autosuficiencia. Alargó un brazo hacia el frente y mostró el pequeño frasco con el líquido rojizo en su interior._

_El elixir prohibido._

_Pelearon el uno contra el otro, el recuerdo de haberlo visto convertirse en una bestia de rasgos caninos, deforme, todavía seguía vívido en su memoria; el Guardián descargó en él la ira que sentía al haber perdido a sus compañeros._

_Pero no fue suficiente._

_Fue arrojado contra las puertas de metal, que se doblaron por el impacto y quedaron abiertas. Los ojos aguamarina del demonio se entrecerraron y sacando una daga, la lanzó al aire._

"_¡Gabriela!"_

_Un sonido sordo se desplomó encima de los controles mientras el demonio se agachó enfrente suyo, con esos colmillos de chacal sonriéndole perversamente._

_**¡GRUAR!**_

_Las fauces se abrieron para engancharse al cuello del traidor, las garras del chacal destazaron ciegamente la piel blanca del lobo. Mordidas, arañazos y golpes._

_Moretones, heridas y sangre._

_Hasta que finalmente, el Guardián de los Demonios, uno del tipo híbrido, se precipitó hacia el suelo. Sus pupilas negras apenas entreabiertas, su respiración volviéndose más pesada._

_La bestia grisácea se levantó, tambaleando sus larguiruchos brazos de lado a lado._

"_Talión… ha sido activado…"_

_¡Sacrificio, sacrificio!_

_**Sacrifice, sacrifice!**_

-"Viré el rostro hacia atrás y vi la mano de la guardiana de la segunda raza, haciendo presión encima de aquel comando. Talión, era la última defensa que teníamos: Autodestrucción Total."

"_Estás muerto" –jadeó divertido._

"_No… ¡no!"_

_Un aullido gutural abandonó su garganta antes de salir huyendo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el lucano níveo se arrastrase de regreso hacia la sala de controles. _

"¡_Resiste, resiste!"_

_Se sostuvo sobre sus cuatro patas con dificultad y se las arregló para acomodar en su lomo a su compañera. Caminó dolorosamente a través de los pasillos, cansado y siendo iluminado por las luces rojas que empezaban a parpadear._

_Anunciando la pronta detonación._

"_¡NECESITO AYUDA! ¡AYUUUUDA! ¡ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR!"_

_Varias ondas recorrieron la Ambrosía antes de que un temblor empezase a derrumbar las paredes. No importaba cuántas veces gritase o qué gritase, porque ya nadie acudiría a su llamado._

_Todos habían muerto. Estaba solo._

-"Aposté todo a que el traidor moriría lograse o no salir de aquí. Y debió morir, ¡y no sé cómo rayos pudo evitarlo! –sus manos golpearon fuertemente el maltratado panel- Es imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a tanto…"

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Demián, Demián Miller –miró fijamente aquellos orbes esmeraldas-, el último Guardián, y el último sobreviviente después de que el programa Talión activase una explosión de grandes proporciones."

-"Destruyeron todo –Duke mencionó, comenzando a entender qué tan grave era la situación por la que estaban pasando-, excepto a él…"

" – " – "

-"¡Seto! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!"

-"¡Tienen a mi hermano!"

_Yo sacri… ficaré…_

_**I will sacri... fice**__**...**_

-"¡Y tienen a Bakura! ¡Cálmate o no viviremos para contarlo!"

Anecuze Aélo disparó su ballesta una y otra vez, arrojando una infinidad de flechas hacia los demonios que batallaban por acercárseles y destruir la entrada a la Ambrosía.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Los relámpagos y los truenos surcaron los cielos mientras la lluvia se volvía más intensa, atizando el olor a humedad y sangre.

-"¡Demonios, por qué demoran tanto!"

_**¡BANG!**_

-"¡KAIBA!"

-"¡No vengas!"

Se sostuvo el brazo izquierdo con dolor, sintiendo el aguijón de su piel partirse para dejar fluir el líquido escarlata hacia fuera. El gruñido feroz de un oso tronó fuertemente en sus tímpanos a la vez que una de sus garras se izaba en el aire.

Los ojos azules le observaron en expectación.

-"¡ALTO!"

La pata gruesa forrada en pelaje marrón se detuvo a medio camino, al igual que el resto de los demonios. Y justo en medio del tejado del edificio, se abrió paso una figura imponente.

Los cabellos rubios flotaron ante las congelantes ráfagas de aire.

-"Nos encontramos de nuevo, mensajero."

-"Wheeler… el amo de los avernos…" –susurró Anecuze, notando la mirada confusa en el CEO.

" – " – "

-"1:30 a.m., queda ya menos de dos horas."

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

Los ojos azules de Antul Yohanes se enfocaron con cuidado en la imagen del niño de cabellos verdes, Noah. Se hallaban en medio de la ciudad.

Le vio agacharse y posar una mano sobre el asfalto, una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada adornando sus labios. Entonces, el menor se giró hacia él por unos segundos.

Después, cerró sus ojos y movió su boca, cantando una rara y siniestra melodía.

_Yo sacri… ficaré…_

_**I w**__**ill sacri... fice...**_

_¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que los demonios tenían poder sobre unas criaturas terribles? Aquellas que jamás pensé serían capaces de liberar por la tremenda cantidad de energía que necesitaban._

_Aquellas que, ahora mismo, estaban siendo invocadas…_

-"Que cada alma que ha fallecido este día, venga a mí."

Antul observó con espanto como un túnel de luz emergía frente a ellos, del interior de la tierra. Miles de almas arrebatadas en esas horas se aproximaron con suma rapidez e iniciaron una danza en torno a aquel torbellino luminoso.

Enormes rugidos rompieron el silencio.

Una pata ancha con largas garras se posó sonoramente sobre la calle, moviéndose hacia delante y revelando su monstruosa silueta fuera del misterioso túnel.

Su apariencia se debatía entre la de un viejo lagarto rojo pálido, su cuerpo de una textura derretida donde no se podía distinguir en qué punto terminaban sus dos bocas y en cuál comenzaban sus colmillos. Un par de alas grandes y rasgadas, como si fuesen telarañas, acompañaban su lomo espinado.

Púas que terminaban en su larga cola, cuya punta estaba definida por una especie de hacha blanca y filosa; su tamaño fácilmente sobrepasaba al de un automóvil.

-"Perfecto –musitó en fascinación-, sicarios, ¡tomen estas almas y destruyan a los seres que habitan este mundo!"

_**¡GRUAR!**__** ¡GRUAAAAARRR!**_

El cuervo Yohanes contempló con temor como las almas se introducían en el huracán luminoso, cada una proveyendo de vida y movimiento a las gigantescas cáscaras monstruosas que parecían salir como productos de una fábrica.

Y cuando vio los agujeros negros que tenían por ojos aquellas bestias, el ángel caído atisbó en lo más recóndito un pequeño punto blanco que iba agrietándose cada vez más.

_Almas._

Almas malditas que se partían poco a poco, para desaparecer en la eternidad, engullidas por las masas cadavéricas de los monstruos reptantes…

_Yo sacri… ficaré…_

_**I will sacri... fice...**_

" – " – "

-"¡Aquí, rápido, pongan sus manos aquí!"

Yami Mutou y Duke Deblin obedecieron, colocando sus palmas en una superficie cristalina oscura. Los dedos del demonio Demián se desplazaron raudos activando los pocos controles que aún tuvieran vida.

Una pantalla se proyectó frente a ellos, mostrando un mensaje de error.

-"¡Demonios!"

_Vi las caras preocupadas de todos, inclusive sentía la mía misma hundirse en exasperación. Podía percibir el peligro del otro lado, no estaba seguro qué era, pero sabía que no podíamos quedarnos por mucho tiempo allí._

_Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente. Me introduje en el pasillo que estaba adjunto a la cámara donde estábamos, tratando de no mirar los cadáveres que yacían tirados allí._

_Mis pupilas esmeraldas contemplaron el cuerpo sin vida de quien debió ser alguna vez el Creador. Levanté la vista hacia la ventana, admirando la imagen de la estatua de un dragón de pie, con sus mandíbulas abiertas mientras su pecho era atravesado por una espada._

_La cabeza de piedra de la criatura permanecía en el pasto muerto, quebrada tal vez por la explosión. Y sosteniendo la otra punta del arma, me encontré con el ser más extraño que jamás hubiese visto._

_Asemejaba bastante a un ser humano, pero de su espalda salían dos alas largas y puntiagudas, debajo de éstas otras dos más, de apariencia suave y delicada. De su boca colgaban colmillos y de sus manos garras, mientras se apuñalaba a sí mismo también…_

-"¡Hakala!"

El aludido regresó de inmediato hacia la cámara principal, examinando con sorpresa los dos paneles que el guardián había conseguido descubrir.

La ubicación del ritual no se revelaba en ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, había cuatro imágenes señaladas continuamente. Un ángel, un humano, un emisario y un demonio.

Y justo en medio, una figura infernal en toda su plenitud.

Palabras borrosas e incompletas oscilaban por las pantallas cuando un temblor vapuleó todo el lugar, obligando a los dos blancos apartar sus manos y a los mensajes recién aparecidos desvanecerse ante la falta de contacto.

-"Hay que salir de aquí" –susurró el emisario.

Ambos tomaron sus formas lupinas y corrieron de vuelta hacia el lugar por donde habían llegado, Duke y Yami siguiéndolos de cerca. A pesar de que la fortaleza crujía amenazadoramente y se doblaba cual frágil hoja, ninguno de los cuatro podía sacar de su mente lo que aquellas pinturas codificadas les habían enseñado.

_Sacri… ficaré._

_**Will sacri... fice.**_

Cuatro figuras, cuatro razas… _envueltas en llamas. Muriendo._

" – " – "

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

-"¡Antul, cuidado!" –gritó Noah.

El ángel negro saltó para atrás sólo para ver cómo uno de los sicarios daba media vuelta y lo azotaba contra el suelo con su dura y espinosa cola.

Tosió sangre y sintió el fino desgarre de las púas sobre su abdomen.

Antul alzó el rostro para ver a la criatura abrir sus fauces y mostrar sus dientes derretidos. Se convirtió en un cuervo y quiso alejarse volando, cuando una gigantesca pata dura lo empujó de lleno hacia la pared.

El ave lanzó un pequeño gemido antes de caer de nuevo. Los ojos azules del cuervo atisbaron a duras penas el par de garras que se cerraron sobre su nimio cuerpo.

El sonido de dos alas desplegarse para volar, y pronto, se halló a sí mismo flotando encima de Ciudad Domino. Un rugido espantoso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Y aquel tenebroso túnel de luz, por fin desapareció de su vista…

_**Continuará…**_

Ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo. Muchas gracias por la atención prestada y les deseo que tengan un grato día o noche.

Saludos.

Kida Luna.


	9. Chaos Caos

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Cap. 8: Chaos / Caos**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, porque los misterios un día os sean revelados y podamos ver a los ojos de las sombras sin temores ni dudas. Mientras tanto, continuad el camino marqueses, ¡continuad! _

-"¡Yugi, Yugi!"

Ryou volteó hacia atrás mientras aleteaba desesperadamente. De repente, el grito de su compañero lo alarmó; dos mandíbulas descomunales se abrieron entre la oscuridad para tragarse al ángel.

-"¡YUGI!"

Una luz resplandeció en las fauces de esa cosa monstruosa, quien separó sus dos bocas para dejar salir un destello que voló rápidamente lejos de ahí, para dirigirse al centro de la ciudad.

Directo hacia un túnel de luz…

El albino miró asustado la cara cadavérica del lagarto que ahora lo estudiaba a él. Y tuvo miedo.

_Era un devorador de almas._

" – " – "

-"Seto Kaiba, ¿quién ríe ahora?" –cuestionó agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

Las tersas manos del demonio sujetaron su mentón mientras lo contemplaba con burla. Levantándose, apretó su agarre para obligar al castaño a ponerse de pie también.

Las garras blancas y delgadas delinearon con lentitud el rostro de su contrincante. Admiró aquellos ojos azules que le retaban sin vacilación.

Se sintió atraído, por unos cuantos segundos, por aquella muestra de coraje.

-"Devuélveme a mi hermano" –siseó peligrosamente.

-"No te preocupes, pronto podrás reunirte con él."

-"¡Maldito!"

-"¡Seto, no!"

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

El castaño se quedó quieto al momento en que las garras de Joey Wheeler rozaron su cuello, amenazando con cortar su garganta en cualquier segundo. Las órbitas mieles se entrecerraron con enfado, cansado ya de tanto juego.

-"Destruyan el portal."

Los ojos verdes de Anecuze miraron temerosos cómo los demonios se acercaban hacia la estatua del dragón. El inmenso oso rugió fuertemente antes de sujetar con sus pesados brazos el cuello del reptil.

Aplicó fuerza.

_¡Tsk! _

La cara empezó a agrietarse. Las garras se hundieron poco a poco en la superficie rocosa…

-"¡DESTRUYÁNLO!"

-"¡NO!" –gritó Kaiba.

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

Los disparos zumbaron estruendosamente mientras una nube de polvo empezaba a crecer.

_**¡GRUAR!**_

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

El oso chilló con fuerza para caer y desaparecer entre cenizas antes de caer el suelo. La gran estatua de piedra se quebró a la mitad y los gruñidos se hicieron presentes al tiempo que dos ráfagas, una blanca y otra negra, comenzaban a atacar a mordidas a los demonios de allí.

-"¡Yami, dispara!" –ordenó, pasándole un arma.

-"¡De acuerdo, Duke!"

En cuanto el pelirrojo hubo cachado la pistola, ambos iniciaron un tiroteo.

-"¡Atrápenlos! ¡No dejen escapar a ninguno!"

-"¡Sí, señor!"

La distracción fue aprovechada por Seto Kaiba, quien se hizo para atrás y lanzó una patada hacia el estómago del demonio, alejándolo de sí e incitando un gruñido de molestia por su parte.

-"Vas a lamentar eso, Kaiba…"

El castaño se le tiró encima, tratando de golpearlo mientras reclamaba que le regresase a su hermanito menor. Mas el rubio no cedió, devolviendo cada ataque, rodando una y otra vez sobre el techo del Draco Deón.

_¡AUUUUUU!_

-"¡Hakala!"

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

El CEO miró de reojo a su compañero lobuno deslizarse contra el piso, tratando él mismo de quitarse de encima al rubio para poder ayudarlo. Tomó con fuerza al demonio arriba suyo para transformarse en un águila café.

Y raudo, soltó su chillido ensordecedor que hizo a Wheeler alejarse de inmediato, tapándose los oídos.

Todos los demonios aullaron en dolor.

Rex Hakala y Seto Kaiba recobraron su apariencia normal rápidamente, ambos revelando sus pistolas de cobre. Los otros cuatro les imitaron, atacando prestos a sus enemigos.

Después de que bajasen sus armas, un silencio mortal se instaló en el lugar.

-"No volveré a repetirlo. Quiero a Mokuba de vuelta" –apuntó peligrosamente al líder de la última raza.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, hallándose completamente solo. Y aún así, una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro; alzó los brazos al aire y comenzó a reír enérgicamente.

-"Esto –detuvo sus risas-, es sólo el principio."

_**¡GRUUAAARRR!**_

-"¡Yami!"

Duke gritó al ver como en un soplido su amigo desaparecía de su lado. Varias sombras gigantescas aparecieron en el cielo, abalanzándose contra ellos.

-"¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?! ¡¿Dónde está Yami?!"

-"¡Jajaja, adelante! ¡Quiero ver de qué son capaces los emisarios!"

-"¡ANECUZE!" –exclamó Rex, volviéndose a trasformar.

El aullido del lobo negro murió al ver cómo una de las sombras se acercaba por detrás hacia el nombrado, abriendo su boca y tragándoselo de un solo bocado. Seguidamente, Duke Deblin gritó, colocando su brazo encima de su rostro antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Siendo encerrado en las entrañas de otra bestia.

-"¡Hakala, apártate de ahí!"

El aludido dio un salto en el aire, alargando todo su cuerpo, cuando uno de los monstruos se enroscó para dar una vuelta entera y dejar caer parte de su espalda y cola encima del lobo.

Un alarido de angustiante dolor rompió el ambiente mientras el pelaje oscuro era cortado y las púas se despegaban de él, arrancando pedazos de piel consigo.

-"¡HAKALA!"

_**¡PLOP!**_

Cayó fuertemente sobre el suelo, su cuerpo resbalando y dando giros hasta detenerse en la cornisa del edificio.

_**¡PLOP!**_

Un segundo cuerpo lupino le siguió, estrellándose sonoramente contra el pavimento y estirando sus patas delanteras hacia delante, en un intento por hacer que las traseras dejaran de flotar en el aire y no precipitarse al vacío.

-"¡Rex, Demián! ¡No se queden ahí, hagan algo!"

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida..._

_**All I have in life…**_

Yami Mutou forcejeó violentamente para liberarse de las dos garras que mantenían sus brazos aprisionados y lo sostenían suspendido en el aire.

-"Duele…"

-"Hakala –llamó nervioso-, me resbaló, ¡ayúdame a subir!"

Las patas negras se pusieron rectas, y apenas dieron unos pasos, temblaron y perdieron el equilibro, dejándolo caer. El lobo negro se quedó allí, jadeando y sintiendo su sangre fluir y enredarse en su oscuro pelaje.

-"Mis sicarios –pronunció orgullosamente Joey Wheeler-, muéstrenme esas almas."

Las dos bestias abrieron sus derretidas y arrugadas fauces, dejando libres dos destellos luminosos que salieron disparados de allí. Una perteneciente a un emisario, la otra, a un ser humano…

-"Sus almas servirán para despertar a más de mis bellas criaturas. Y ahora –chasqueó sus dedos-, el acto final."

-"Lo mismo digo."

Uno de los reptiles deformes se elevó en el aire, y parado sobre su lomo, una figura señaló con su dedo al amo de los avernos. Su sonrisa malvada y sus ojos desdeñosos repasaron a cada uno de los allí presentes.

-"Joey Wheeler –profirió su voz ronca-, eres la última pieza. El sacrificio."

Los labios del rubio se separaron para protestar cuando una pata enorme lo capturó entre sus garras.

-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo ordeno!"

-"Tsk, tsk –negó con diversión-. Ya es hora, de que tomes el lugar que te pertenece, junto a la demás basura."

La silueta desconocida extendió sus brazos, todas las criaturas rugieron. Seto Kaiba gritó y levantó su pistola, hasta que un golpe en su cabeza le hizo perder la conciencia.

Una larga cola fue enrollada en su cuerpo para elevarlo en el aire. El lobo blanco fue sujetado también, y por último, una pata trasera apresó a Rex Hakala.

La pérdida de sangre que lo tenía mareado hizo que dejase caer su cabeza, admirando por breves momentos un pequeño brillo del objeto que colgaba del cuello de aquel extraño.

_El elixir prohibido…_

_Para limpiar mi conciencia…_

_**To clear my conscience…**_

" – " – "

-"¿Dónde… estamos?"

_Cuatro pilares…_

-"¿Kaiba?"

_Cuatro razas…_

-"¿Qué es esto?"

_Debí haberlo sabido. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado mientras mis ojos se abrían perezosamente. Quise moverme, y me encontré atado por cuerdas clavadas al suelo; intenté levantarme y el sólo roce de mi piel desgarrada contra ellas hizo que me desplomase del dolor._

_A mi derecha, estaba el último guardián, inconsciente._

-"2:56 a.m. Estás a punto de presenciar algo extraordinario…"

_Mis sentidos desorientados tardaron en asimilar la situación. ¿Bakura? _

-"¿Bakura? ¿Mokuba?"

_Los vi. Atado a un poste de piedra, se encontraba el pequeño arcángel, desmayado, enfrente de él estaba Yami, atado a otra asta. A la derecha del ángel se hallaba Bakura, y delante de este último, el cuervo…_

_El cuervo con el que me había tropezado antes. Era él, era su esencia. _

_1, 2, 3, 4… algo hizo clic en mi mente. Seguían un patrón, desde la primera hasta la cuarta raza. _

_Finalmente, en el centro, había un último pilar. Y allí estaba…_

-"Tú…"

-"¡Demián! ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

El cánido níveo apoyó sus patas contra el suelo y comenzó a gruñir. Sus pupilas negras reflejaron al ser que permanecía en el centro de aquel complejo de piedra.

-"¿Mokuba?"

_La voz temblorosa de Kaiba me hizo percatarme que él también se encontraba allí con nosotros. Siendo detenido por dos demonios, al fin pude percibir que había una gran cantidad de ellos en ese lugar._

_Varias fogatas fueron encendidas._

_Yo sacrificaré..._

_**I will sacrifice...**_

-"¿Antul? ¡Antul! ¡¿Es que acaso están locos?! ¡Desátenlo de inmediato!"

Las órdenes de Joey Wheeler fueron ignoradas. De repente, unos aplausos atrajeron la atención de todos.

-"Por favor, guardemos silencio. El cambio, está a punto de llegar."

-"¿Noah? ¡Diles que liberen a Antul!"

-"¡ES ÉL!"

El lobo blanco se levantó de inmediato, siendo impedido del todo sus intentos debido a las amarraderas en su espalda. Mostró sus colmillos, desafiante, y empezó a ladrar ferozmente.

-"¡EL TRAIDOR ES ÉL!"

-"¿De qué está hablando, Noah? Desátame, ¡desátame ya!"

El rubio forcejeó contra las cuerdas que lo mantenían fijo en el pilar. Su facción pasó a una de asombro al ver cómo su compañero negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía con burla.

-"Sí, yo soy quien atacó la Ambrosía. Me alegra que me recuerdes, Demián –el aludido gruñó furioso-, ¿no es maravilloso este reencuentro?"

-"¡Debiste haber muerto!"

-"Y hubiera sido posible… de no ser por la ayuda de dos inocentes ángeles… ¿o ya lo olvidaste acaso, Seto Kaiba?" –preguntó divertido, dirigiendo su atención a este útlimo.

Noah caminó hacia ellos, cambiando su forma a la de un monstruo chacal marchando sobre sus patas traseras, como si fuese un humano. Después, sus colmillos se tornaron en una mueca orgullosa para volver a transformarse.

En un pequeño cachorro color ceniza, de ojos aguamar…

"_Oye, Yugi, ¡mira esto!"_

"_¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes ahí, Ryou?"_

"_Un cachorro… parece que está herido."_

"_Deberías curarlo…"_

-"¿Tú eras…?"

-"¡Woof, Seto! Realmente –comentó entre risas-, les debo mi vida, ¿no es gracioso?"

Noah retomó su apariencia normal y se encaminó de vuelta hacia el lugar donde estaba atado el rubio. Se paró en el círculo que rodeaba su pilar.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque, Joey Wheeler –saboreó su momento de gloria-, yo fui quien asesinó a tu padre. Esa historia tonta de que los ángeles lo habían capturado fue un rumor mío; te necesitaba a ti. Sólo la sangre poderosa y corrupta de un demonio, sería el sacrificio ideal para despertar a la fuerza maldita primigenia…"

_Con un demonio como sacrificio, el poder antiguo se corrompería. Todo era perfecto. Cada pieza encajaba en su lugar._

_Las 3:00 a.m. El fin._

_El fuego fue encendido a los pies de cada pilar mientras el traidor comenzaba a rezar cánticos incomprensibles._

_Las llamas envolvieron los cinco cuerpos. La imagen que viera en la Ambrosía regresó a mi mente._

-"¡MOKUBA!"

_¡Yo sacrificaré!_

_**I will sacrifice!**_

_Todos despertaron de inmediato, gritando terriblemente mientras las flamas los cubrían por completo. El pilar de Joey Wheeler encumbró una llamarada deslumbrante y alta, que casi pareció haber alcanzado el cielo nocturno._

_El fuego se apoderó del complejo del ritual y ellos desaparecieron de nuestra vista._

_Un bramido espantoso hizo temblar la tierra._

_Y ante mi vista, allí en medio de aquel fuego maldito, la imagen de un monstruo garrafal nació. Sus ojos aguamar rebosantes de satisfacción y sus carcajadas maniáticas mandando escalofríos._

_El miedo nos embargó._

_Noah Kaiba, había tomado la sangre del dragón. Y todos nosotros, estábamos irremediablemente perdidos…_

_**Continuará…**_

El siguiente es el epílogo, por lo tanto esta historia ya está a punto de terminar.

Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado, ¡saludos! :)

Kida Luna.


	10. Epilogue Epílogo

_**Sacrifice – Sacrificio**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**Epilogue / Epílogo**_

_**Dedicatoria: **__A __**Luna Shinigami**__, la otra luna de Marte XDD Y estando con ánimos, decidí regalarte esto, una pequeña historia como un pequeño gesto de amistad._

_A mi amiga y su adorable cuervo, marqueses de la espada y la sangre, ¡disfrutad!_

La imagen portentosa del dragón captó la atención de todos. Las llamas finalmente se extinguieron mientras las cuerdas que ataban los cinco cuerpos a los pilares se desintegraron, dejándoles caer.

Aprovechando la estupefacción del momento, Seto Kaiba se liberó del agarre y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Los ojos grises del menor se abrieron con dificultad.

-"¿Seto?"

_Un emisario y un ángel, sujetando sus manos en pro de la preocupación mutua. No es algo que sea vea todos los días…_

-"¡Hay que huir! ¡RÁPIDO!"

Ante el grito del emisario lobuno, todos se levantaron, sintiéndose aturdidos y desorientados por lo que había sucedido. Bakura sacó su navaja y cortó las sogas de ambos lupinos.

-"¡Por aquí, deprisa!" –exclamó el albino.

_Dimos media vuelta y empezamos a correr, pero noté que Seto no nos seguía. Me detuve y lo llamé, se acercó a nosotros y le entregó a Bakura su hermano; él se regresó._

_¿Acaso estaba loco?_

-"¡Kaiba!"

-"Está inconsciente –respondió, pasando el brazo del rubio sobre su cuello-, sea como sea, no podemos dejarlo…"

_**¡GRUUUARRR!**_

_Recuperé mi forma normal y me aproximé para ayudarlo a sostener a Joey Wheeler y salir cuanto antes de ahí. La algarabía que festejaban los demonios si bien nos permitió escapar, sabíamos muy en el fondo que, ya no nos consideraban una amenaza._

_Vendrían a cazarnos. A todos. Sin importar qué._

-"¡Por aquí!"

Bakura señaló con su mano los restos de una casa, por lo que corrieron a refugiarse en lo que asemejó ser un rígido techo en el pasado. Se quedaron allí, en silencio, observando las sombras de los sicarios pasar como estrellas negras y fugaces.

Escuchando los rugidos y los gritos de terror de las almas que eran aprisionadas.

-"¿Joey? Joey, por favor despierta..."

_Todo lo que tengo en la vida..._

_**All I have in life…**_

Antul Yohanes se acercó hacia él, quien estaba descansando recargado sobre algún pedazo de pared desquebrajada. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió suavemente.

Los ojos mieles se abrieron un poco.

-"¿Antul? –el aludido chilló de alegría- ¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Te han traicionado –habló una voz ronca-, eso es lo que ha pasado. Bienvenido a la caza de ratones."

El rubio tuvo ganas de replicar al emisario de ojos azules, mas se contuvo. Era la verdad. Antul era lo único que tenía ahora.

-"Debemos buscar un lugar seguro, no sobreviviremos si nos quedamos aquí…"

-"¿No puedes llamar a tu ejército de ángeles o algo así, Mokuba? No me molestaría verlos en estos momentos."

-"Lo haría, Bakura, pero no recibo ninguna señal de ellos –sus pupilas grises se contrajeron en melancolía-. No sé dónde estarán."

_**¡GRUAAARRRR!**_

-"¡Por Dios! ¡Puede ir alguien y decirles que se callen!"

Ante la queja de Mutou nadie dijo nada. No había mucho que decir al respecto.

_Las cosas se veían terriblemente mal. Y Noah ni siquiera había ido a buscarnos. Pasamos probablemente una media hora escondidos allí, hasta que por fin hubo un silencio total._

_A primeras vistas, desde nuestro improvisado refugio, la ciudad parecía vapuleada por un poderoso huracán. Quizás, me atrevo decir, era tan similar a un pueblo fantasma…_

-"Tal vez ya se fueron."

El lobo negro se asomó, olfateando el aire y decidiéndose al fin por salir. El resto le miró expectante. Dio unos cuantos pasos y después se volteó hacia ellos.

La luz fue extinta y una sombra lo cubrió por completo. Las miradas de todos cambiaron a unas de horror.

-"¡IDIOTA, REGRESA AQUÍ!"

El grito de Kaiba zumbó en sus oídos cuando un golpe lo barrió directo al suelo. Inmediatamente alzó la vista para observar al lucano blanco parado en el lugar donde había estado, mientras dos fauces se cerraban sobre su cuerpo.

_¡TSK!_

_¡AUUUUUU!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Un peso enorme cayó encima del refugio, empezando a aplastarlo y triturarlo al tiempo que garras desmantelaban la pequeña guarida en la que se escondían.

-"¡Salgan todos, afuera! ¡Rápido, rápido!" –exclamó el castaño.

-"¡Demián! ¡Tienen a Demián!"

-"¡Olvídate de él! ¡Es demasiado tarde, vámonos!"

-"¡Pero, Bakura!"

El albino hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y en vez de ello, lo sujetó del cuello cuando pasó a su lado, obligándolo a seguirle el paso.

-"¡No podemos dejarlo!"

-"¡Maldita sea, comprende, se ha ido como los otros! –se detuvo- ¡COMPRENDE!"

-"¡Bakura, ABAJO!" –alertó Mokuba.

_¡Sacrificio, sacrificio!_

_**Sacrifice, sacrifice!**_

_¡TSK!_

El lucano negro se quedó congelado en su lugar al ver cómo un par de mandíbulas bajaban y se cerraban sobre su compañero, para después escuchar un aleteo y un gruñido infernal.

-"¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, hagan algo!"

-"¡Con un demonio, Mutou! ¡¿Qué carajo crees que estamos intentando?!"

La réplica de Kaiba se vio cortada al notar cómo cuatro sicarios aterrizaban en el pavimento, rodeándolos. Las armas fueron desenvainadas, las balas y las flechas volaron por los aires al tiempo rugidos dantescos eran intercambiados.

-"No puedo creer –refunfuñó- ¡que puse de mi parte para traerlos aquí!"

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**_

_¡Tin!_

La bestia zarandeó su cabeza acorazada, como si las balas que ahora caían al suelo no fuesen más que simples mosquitos. El rubio siguió disparando, cartucho tras cartucho hasta que las mandíbulas llenas de saliva viscosa se mostraron enfrente suyo.

-"¡JOSEPH!

Fue su pelinegro amigo quien sujetó una barra de metal de los tantos desperdicios que había en la calle, para treparse al lomo de la criatura y comenzar a acribillarlo con las puntas afiladas.

-"¡Antul, bájate de ahí! ¡No vale la pena! ¡Antul!"

La criatura dio un salto en el aire y se enroscó a sí misma, provocando que Yohanes perdiera el equilibrio. Sin perder tiempo, se convirtió en cuervo y aleteó lo más alto que pudo, cuando vio que el monstruo se erguía y los ojos negros no lo perdían de vista.

-"¡ANTUL!"

Dio media vuelta y empezó a volar rápido, percibiendo el aliento cálido y putrefacto rozar sus plumas negras…

_**¡GRUUARRR!**_

La lanza dorada de Mokuba Kaiba atravesó el pecho del monstruo, haciéndolo caer de golpe. El cuervo se quedó flotando en el aire, a punto de decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento…

_¡TSK!_

…cuando otras mandíbulas detrás suyo se cerraron sobre él.

_Escuché el grito de horror que abandonó los labios del ex-líder demoníaco, y lo vi caer de rodillas; Seto Kaiba se aproximó a su lado y comenzó a reñirle un par de cosas. Sentí la presión bombear a través de mi pecho al pensar en que sólo quedábamos cinco… ¿quién sería el siguiente?_

_**¡GRUUUARRR!**_

-"¡Mutou!" –aulló el lobo.

El pelirrojo alzó su brazo para cubrirse el rostro y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Los segundos pasaron, y con miedo, se atrevió a contemplar a la bestia delante de él.

El lagarto pálido se mantenía con una pata en el aire, a punto de hacerlo pedazos con sus garras. Sin embargo, no hacía ningún movimiento. Las diminutas y casi imperceptibles pupilas púrpura que tenía en los huecos de sus ojos le observaron con arrepentimiento.

-"¿Yugi?"

Un gemido de pena, horrible y lastimoso salió de su boca llena de dientes deformes, la pata en el aire temblando, como si se debatiese entre dejarla caer o no.

-"Por Dios… ¿Yugi? ¡Yugi!"

_Sacrificio, sacrificio..._

_**Sacrifice, sacrifice...**_

-"¡No! ¡No debes acercarte!" –Mokuba le detuvo, manteniéndolo a distancia de la criatura.

El pequeño arcángel se quedó de espaldas, rehusándose a ver a quien antes había sido su colega de esa forma tan grotesca. Mas Yami no paraba de llamarlo a gritos.

_Las grietas en los ojos violetas del monstruo empezaban a agrandarse, la voluntad de Yugi le impedía al animal actuar. Pero dentro de poco, su alma sería consumida por completo por aquella infernal coraza. _

_Y cuando eso pasase, desaparecía para siempre…_

-"¡Mokuba! ¡Tienes que matarlo ahora antes de que sea muy tarde! ¡Todavía podemos salvar su alma!"

-"¡Ryou!"

El ángel le miró desde arriba, flotando en el cielo oscuro. Sin esperar más, Seto Kaiba se dirigió hacia la bestia sin vida que estaba tirada en el suelo, arrancándole de un tajón la lanza de su hermano.

-"¡Mokuba!"

_El arcángel se separó del humano y sujetó la lanza que le fue arrojada entre sus manos. Ryou volvió a hablar, diciendo que la única manera de matarlo sería en la garganta o en el corazón, donde su coraza no le protegía. _

_Yugi se paró en dos patas y extendió sus dos rotas y largas alas. Mokuba cerró los ojos y pidió perdón, enterrando su arma en el pecho de la bestia… _

"_Gracias…"_

_**¡GRUUUARRR!**_

Un alarido espeluznante tronó y todo el cuerpo del lagarto empezó a agrietarse, dejando salir rayos de luz. La cáscara que tenía por piel estalló en pedazos mientras una esfera luminosa se elevaba en el aire y era atrapada por Ryou.

-"¡Lo tengo!"

Las otras bestias lo miraron de inmediato y desplegaron sus alas, dando un salto y volando en su dirección. El albino empezó a subir y a subir, aleteando fuertemente y abrazando entre sus brazos el alma de su compañero.

_**¡GRUUUUARRR!**_

Un cuerpo pesado se precipitó contra al asfalto al momento en que una flecha atravesó su garganta.

Peligrosas mandíbulas se separaron y el ángel cerró los ojos, tratando de impulsarse más hacia arriba.

_¡TSK!_

_**¡CRASH!**_

Ryou se detuvo y observó cómo la criatura empezaba a perder altura para caer finalmente sobre el pavimento, rompiendo la calle mientras su pecho sangraba. Cuando el primer sicario caído dejó de respirar, los tres cascarones se quebraron y algunas bolas de luz volaron hacia las manos del ángel.

El albino sonrió.

_**¡PLAF!**_

Hasta el momento en que dos grandes patas se cerraron de golpe sobre él.

Una risa maléfica hizo eco al tiempo que la sombra gigantesca de un dragón y sus dos ojos aguamar se hacían visibles de entre las sombras. Noah Kaiba se relamió los colmillos y separó sus garras, enseñándoles al resto allá abajo un juego de luces que mandó directo hacia el túnel que había creado.

-"¿No es frustrante? –comentó divertido, inclinando su largo cuello hacia ellos- ¿Saber que acaban de matar a cuatro criaturas mías para que yo pueda revivir, probablemente, el doble?"

-"¡Devuélveme a Antul!"

-"Ah, Joseph, me temo que eso no será posible. Pero puedo hacerme cargo –izó su cuello en el aire- de que te reúnas con él."

_Los demonios aparecieron a su lado, al igual que más sicarios, todos ellos haciendo un cerco alrededor nuestro. El tamaño descomunal, la espalda y la cola espinada así como su grotesca piel oscura y los cuernos que adornaban su cabeza, hacían de Noah una criatura terrorífica._

-"¡Maldito!"

-"¡Joey, basta!"

-"¡Quítame las manos de encima, Kaiba!"

-"¡Va a matarte, ¿qué no lo entiendes?!"

_Seto sujetó con fuerza al rubio, evitando que hiciera alguna locura. Pensamos que estaríamos perdidos en ese momento, y para nuestra fortuna, un grupo de ángeles y emisarios arribaron. _

_Mokuba gritó algunas órdenes. Yo me mantuve al lado de Mutou mientras todos comenzaban a pelear; no obstante, nos superaban en número, demasiado._

_Todos atacaban. Disparaban. Tiraban flechas. Arrojaban golpes. La sangre caía…_

_Sacrificio, sacrificio..._

_**Sacrifice, sacrifice...**_

_Los ángeles y los mensajeros empezaron a morir uno tras otro. Y con cada muerte, los sicarios aumentaban. ¿Y qué más podíamos hacer? Los demonios no estaban de nuestro lado y los humanos morirían al instante._

_Sentí la increíble tensión que se estaba moldeando. La desesperación de la derrota inevitable._

_Y entonces, lo recordé._

_La Ambrosía, la estatua. El ser extraño y la espada._

_Si cinco seres habían dado vida al dragón, podría ser posible que también fueran capaces de quitársela… tenía más sentido…_

-"¡Kaiba! –aulló el lobo- ¡Toma esto e intenta clavarlo en el corazón de Noah!"

Los colmillos lupinos se cerraron sobre la barra de metal viejo que Antul hubiese manejado, y se lo arrojaron al castaño, quien le miró con escepticismo.

-"¡Sólo hazlo!"

El dragón rió fuertemente, admirando al emisario y a la diminuta barra de fierro con la que pretendía matarle.

_**¡GRUUUARRR!**_

-"¡Hermano, apresúrate!"

Mokuba asió con fuerza la cabeza acorazada del sicario y lo obligó a arremeter de nuevo en contra de Noah, chocando sus púas sobre la piel oscura. El dragón soltó un gemido de dolor.

El castaño volteó hacia arriba, preguntándose cómo demonios pretendían que llegase allá si no podía volar. En unos segundos, se percató que se elevaba en el aire, y estuvo a punto de perder el control hasta que sintió unas manos en su cintura y vio dos alas negras y puntiagudas detrás, moviéndose a un ritmo acelerado.

-"No acostumbro ayudar a los emisarios –comentó con suavidad en su oído-, pero esta será mi excepción."

-"Wheeler…"

_Las garras de Noah danzaron por aquí y por allá, intentando derribarlos mientras Mokuba, Mutou y yo nos las arreglábamos para que los lagartos monstruosos chocasen con su amo._

_Los rugidos y bramidos inundaron el ambiente. _

-"Estoy cansado… ¡de esto!"

Y por fin, su pata derecha los atrapó y sus colmillos se revelaron amenazantes.

-"¡Seto!"

-"¡AHORA, KAIBA, AHORA!"

La barra de metal fue incrustada en el pecho, apenas traspasando su punta sobre la dura piel. Entonces, un segundo chasquido se escuchó, y mirando de reojo, Seto Kaiba descubrió a Joey Wheeler enterrando la flecha de su ballesta también.

-"Dime –murmuró aplicando fuerza-, ¿en verdad piensas que una estúpida barra será suficiente?"

-"Ustedes dos, ¡acaban de firmar su sentencia!" –rugió el dragón.

-"¡Mutou, Mokuba! ¡Suban ustedes también!"

-"¿Disculpa?" –preguntó perplejo Yami.

-"¡SÓLO HÁGANLO!"

Ambos se miraron con confusión para después asentir, por lo que Mokuba sujetó al humano de los brazos y se lo llevó hacia arriba, adonde estaba su hermano.

-"Bien… es todo… o nada…"

_¡Sacrificio, sacrificio!_

_**Sacrifice, sacrifice!**_

Rex Hakala aulló y dio un topetazo en la cara de uno de los sicarios, llamando la atención de éste y de unos cuantos más. Después, retrocedió y examinó la larga cola del dragón.

Salió corriendo…

_Escalé por su espalda lo más rápido que pude mientras zigzagueaba y las criaturas detrás mío me atacaban, fallando y distrayendo a Noah de su cometido. Los pocos ángeles que quedaban se esforzaban en agredirle también._

_Otro rugido._

_La lanza de Mokuba se clavó en su pecho también y las garras que mantenían al demonio y al emisario atrapados, se abrieron. La barra, la flecha y la lanza fueron hundidas cada vez más mientras las manos de los cuatro se apoyaban firmemente unas sobre otras._

_Podía verlos de cerca._

-"¡¿Y ahora qué?!" –exclamó el castaño, no viendo avances.

-"¡Deben atravesar sus corazones también!"

-"¡¿QUÉ?!"

_Las miradas de todos se tornaron confusas y hasta incrédulas. _

-"¡TIENEN QUE HACERLO, YA!"

_Los ojos aguamar se entrecerraron con furia y la cola puntiaguda se alzó hacia arriba, apuntándolos. _

-"De acuerdo… -susurró el rubio-… hagámoslo…"

_**¡AGHHHH!**_

_El grito de Kaiba fue alto, y cuando las tres armas atravesaron su pecho, le siguió el de Joey Wheeler._

-"¡Grr, BASTA!"

_**¡CRRRUAAAAARRRRR!**_

_Una flama oscura fue expedida de su hocico, envolviendo a los pocos ángeles que quedaban y convirtiéndolos en cenizas al instante._

_La punta de su cola se deslizó hacia ellos. No sé exactamente cómo fue que pasó, excepto que había saltado de aquel lomo oscuro y había adoptado mi forma parecida a la humana._

_Saqué mi ballesta y disparé, la flecha se hundió en su ojo derecho._

_Su cola traspasó mi cuerpo._

_Quise gritar pero la garganta me ardió mientras caía de cabeza hacia el suelo…_

-"Hakala…"

-"Un poco más, Kaiba, un poco más –la mano del demonio sujetó la del castaño con fuerza, luchando por no desmayarse ante la pérdida de sangre-. Ya casi… resiste…"

_Sentí un agujero en mi estómago al regresar a mi fase lupina. Vi la ballesta a un lado mío y supuse que al fin había tocado suelo yo también; no hice el esfuerzo por levantarme. Tan sólo… miré hacia arriba…_

_Vislumbré que los cuatro estaban gritando al tiempo que la pata oscura y ancha de Noah los envolvía, y entonces, posteriormente pude contemplar cómo las 3 puntas filosas desgarraban la espalda de Mutou, y por último, la de Mokuba. _

_Estaba hecho. _

_Plumas blancas y negras llovieron del cielo. Cerré mis ojos verdes, escuchando la brisa del viento cantar…_

-"Regresa… -jadeó Kaiba-… ¡al infierno!"

_Sacrificio… sacrificio._

_**Sacrifice… sacrifice.**_

La lanza, la flecha y la barra se incrustaron de lleno en el corazón del dragón y un espantoso chillido salió por su garganta. El enorme y negro corazón de Noah se detuvo, dejando de latir y su cuerpo se engarrotó por completo.

_Una sacudida cimbró la tierra, y apenas con fuerzas, abrí mis párpados para admirar cómo el dragón expedía humo hasta desaparecer, revelando la figura de Noah sobre el piso, quien se volvió ceniza._

_Mi vista viajó hacia todo el lugar hecho ruinas. Cadáveres en el suelo: Demonios y sicarios comenzando a desvanecerse por igual con sus gritos llenos de una angustia indescriptible._

_De pronto, escuché una risa. _

_Joseph Wheeler, el líder de los demonios, movió sus labios y dijo algo que no logré captar. Seto Kaiba rió también. Las alas negras del ángel caído lo cubrieron, allí tirados en el asfalto roto, donde la tierra seca se asomaba ya._

_Y se fueron._

_Igual que Mokuba y Mutou, se fueron de este mundo._

_El tintineo de una botellita llamó mi atención, alertando mis oídos de lobo, hasta que sentí algo pequeño chocar contra mi hocico. Coloqué mi pata derecha encima del objeto._

_Mis pupilas esmeraldas contemplaron el cristal. Y con mis últimas fuerzas, lo rompí en pedazos. _

-"Es hora… del fin…"

_El elixir prohibido se perdió en el tiempo y el espacio. _

_Y el fin del caos, ya estaba aquí. Ahora sólo quedaba, un nuevo comienzo. Uno que ninguno de nosotros podría presenciar; cerré por última vez mis ojos y dejé que el sueño me venciera, dispuesto a acompañar al resto._

_Tal vez, nos volveríamos a ver…_

_¿Y aquí? Aquí termina mi historia._

_Y probablemente, otra esté a punto de iniciar…_

_**El fin.**_

Las líricas usadas durante el transcurso del fic pertenecen a la canción Sacrifice, de t.A.t.U. Asimismo, como podrán darse cuenta, la cantidad de capítulos, tomando la primera letra de cada uno, forman el acrónimo del título de esta historia:

_SACRIFICE._

Esto ha sido un regalo dedicado a Luna Shinigami, no sé si lo llegues a leer –culpa mía por tardar demasiado en actualizar-, pero aquí lo tienes compañera. Te deseo lo mejor y ojala que este presente te haya agradado :)

Quejas sobre la muerte de alguien, no me las hagan saber XDD

Aquí termina esta historia, aunque creo que al epílogo, algo largo por cierto, le faltó un poco. Disculpen la falta de SxJ, es sólo que simplemente ya no pude poner más –sonríe nerviosa-.

Por último, agradezco mucho a las personas que se dieron el tiempo para leer. Muchos saludos y espero que pasen un agradable día :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
